Exchange
by arisanightray
Summary: Gilbert Beilschimdt, mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang disenangi oleh semua orang. Kecuali oleh Ludwig, adiknya. Matthew Williams, seorang murid sma yang dibenci oleh semua orang. Kecuali oleh Alferd, kakaknya. Saat kedua kepribadian yang berbeda ini mengalami kecelakaan di tempat yang berbeda dan membuat jiwa mereka tertukar, apa yang akan terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, Arisa is here. Sebelumnya mau berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang nge review dan favourite fanfic pertamaku, October. Kalian memberikanku keberanian untuk buat fanfic keduaku ini **

**Warning : nantinya mau ada RussPruss (semoga) karena mereka OTP ku :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**Chapter 1 : ****Ich hasse meinen****Bruder ( I hate My Brother)**

"Kerja yang bagus, adiknya Gilbert." Kata guru Matematika Ludwig, Eduard sambil menyerahkan hasil ulangan dengan senyum. Ludwig menerimanya dengan muka masam.

"Nama saya Ludwig, Pak." Kata Ludwig dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau tetap adiknya Gilbert. Beri salam dari Bapaknya untuknya, oke ?". Ludwig hanya menganguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Meski Ludwig mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna untuk nilai ujiannya, ia merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi Mr. Eduard lupa dengan namanya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang ia tak suka.

"Hei, lihat." Ludwig dapat mendengar suara teman sekelasnya yang duduk di belakangnya berbisik pada teman sebangkunya. "Adiknya Gilbert lagi-lagi mendapat nilai sempurna !"

"Wah, pasti ia diajarin Gilbert kalau di rumah ! hebat ya, Gilbert !". Tanpa terasa Ludwig meremas kertas ujiannya saat ia mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasnya.

_Adiknya Gilbert, lagi-lagi adiknya Gilbert, aku punya nama !,_ kata Ludwig dengan kesal dalkam hati.

"Ada apa, Ludwig-san ?". Ludwig menoleh ke depan, saat ia mendengar suara sahabatnya memanggilnya. "Apa kau mendapat nilai jelek ?" Tanya Kiku Honda dengan nada sopan.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Nilaiku bagus kok." Kata Ludwig sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak senang." Ludwig terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sadar ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dai sahabatnya itu. "Apa ada masalah ?"

Ludwig menghela nafas. "Aku kesal lagi-lagi tidak ada yang ingat namaku dan memanggilku dengan 'adiknya Gilbert'. Kau tahu aku tak suka panggilan itu."

"Kakakmu disayang semua orang sepertinya." Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi aku benci padanya. Kau tahu kan ia sudah…"

"Ehm, adiknya Gilbert." Kalimat Ludwig terpotong saat ia mendengar suara di sampingnya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita ?" Tanya sambil tersenyum. Ludwig hanya menganguk lalu meminta maaf.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye saat Ludwig berjalan pulang bersama Kiku. Mereka selalu pulang bersama karena mereka bertetangga sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, atau saat pertama kali Ludwig hidup berdua saja dengan Gilbert. Selama perjalanan, Ludwig mengeluhkan sikap kakaknya dan Kiku mendengarnya dengan berhenti sebentar di Supermarket karena Ludwig ingin berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti.

"Malam ini kau ingin makan apa ?" Tanya Kiku saat melihat Ludwig memilah milih bawang bombay.

"Entahlah. Ada ide ?" Tanya Ludwig yang meneliti bawang di tangan kanannya dengan bawang di tangan kirinya. _Mana yang lebih bagus ?_

"Bagaimana dengan kare ?" usul Kiku. Ludwig menganguk pelan, tanda ia setuju. Ia lalu memilih bawang di tangan kanannya dan memasukan bawang tersebut ke dalam keranjang. Selama berbelanja, Kiku membantu Ludwig memilih bahan makanan untuk kare. Kiku merasa sedikit lega karena Ludwig fokus dengan bahan makanan apa saja yang harus ia beli. Kiku tidak mau Ludwig mengeluh terus tentang kakaknya.

Kiku kenal baik dengan Beilschimdt bersaudara. Tiga tahun lalu mereka berdua datang ke rumah Kiku dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Beilschimdt bersaudara, Kiku merasa Gilbert adalah orang yang ramah sedangkan Ludwig adalah anak yang pendiam dan pemarah. Ia tidak pernah mau berjalan berdua dengan Gilbert. Dan ia selalu menolak hadiah yang diberi Gilbert.

Kiku bingung dengan sikap Ludwig. Gilbert disenangi setiap orang. Ia ramah dan selalu bersemangat di setiap saat. Gilbert juga tidak segan segan mentraktir teman-teman Ludwig jika Ludwig membawa teman ke rumah. Gilbert juga disenangi para guru di sekolah. Sebagai wali, Gilbert selalu datang ke acara sekolah yang mengharuskan orang tua datang. Kenapa Ludwig bisa marah dengan kakak yang sempurna seperti Gilbert ?

"Perlu kubantu ?" tawar Kiku saat mereka keluar dari Supermarket.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." tolak Ludwig halus. Kiku dan Ludwig terdiam sesaat. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan. Ludwig sudah merasa cukup mengeluh tentang kakaknya kepada Kiku sebelum mereka pergi ke Supermarket. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ludwig.

Kiku melihat lampu depan rumah Ludwig menyala. "Gilbert-san ada di rumah ?" Tanya Kiku.

"Ya, katanya hari ini ia tidak ada kuliah jadi ia seharian di rumah. Sudah dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Ludwig pamit lalu membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kiku menghela nafas saat pintu rumah Ludwig tertutup.

"Hah, semoga Ludwig-san baik-baik saja…"

Ludwig berjalan memasuki rumah tanpa kata. Bahkan saat berjalan memasuki dapur dan melewati ruang keluarga tempat Gilbert sedang tidur di sofa, ia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Ia mulai membongkar belanjaannya. Saat Ludwig menyalakan kompor, ia sadar kakaknya sudah bangun dan berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang ? selamat datang." sapa Gilbert. Ludwig tidak membalas sapaan kakaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memasak. Gilbert sedikit kecewa dengan sikap dingin adiknya. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia tahu adiknya selalu bersikap dingin dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia juga boleh bersikap dingin dengan adiknya. "Ne West, malam ini kita makan apa ?" Tanya Gilbert dengan memanggil nama kesayangan Ludwig.

"Kare." Jawab Ludwig singkat. Gilbert sedikit senang usaha kecilnya berhasil. _Kalau aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan saying, mungkin ia tidak akan dingin denganku !_, pikir Gilbert senang dalam hati.

"Ne West, apa kau akan memakai…."

"Kak, bisakah kau diam ?" kata Ludwig memotong kalimat Gilbert dan berhenti memotong bawang. "Aku sedang sibuk memasak. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku ?" tanya Ludwig. Gilbert menganguk pelan. Ia tahu adiknya marah. Dan ia sedikit sakit saat mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah…" kata Gilbert lalu keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Suasana rumah Beilschimdt bersaudara hening. Yang ada hanyalah suara pisau dari dapur dan suara tv dari ruang keluarga. Gilbert tidak tertawa ataupun berkomentar tentang acara tv seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menonton tv. Ia masih sedih saat Ludwig membentaknya tadi. Walaupun Gilbert saar Ludwig pantas marah padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gilbert sudah tidak mendengar suara dari dapur lagi. Ia melihat ke arah meja makan dan menemukan Ludwig sedang mempersiapkan piring untuk makan malam. "Makan malam sudah siap, makanlah." Kata Ludwig sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Mandi. Aku tidak lapar. Kau makan dulu saja." Kata Ludwig lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Gilbert semakin kecewa dengan sikap Ludwig. Ia tahu Ludwig tak pernah mau makan semeja dengannya. Tapi ia tak menduga bahwa hari ini Ludwig juga tidak mau makan bersamanya. Mungkin ia harus bersabar sampai Ludwig mau memaafkannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, tapi Ludwig masih bertahan di meja belajarnya. Ia belajar sambil mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia belum makan malam. Biasanya ia makan jika Gilbert sudah tidur atau sedang pergi bermain keluar. Ia tidak mau makan jika ada kakaknya di rumah. Jika ada Gilbert di rumah saat ia ingin makan, pasti Gilbert akan mengajak Ludwig berbicara dan mengganggunya. Ludwig tidak suka itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ludwig mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia melihat kakaknya pergi keluar rumah. Ludwig menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa makan. Ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ludwig melihat kare yang tersisa masih banyak. Ia sudah menduga karena kakaknya tidak terlalu suka makan. Saat Ludwig hendak mengambil piring, ia melihat ada sebuah note kecil tertempel di dinding.

_**aku pergi main ke rumah Antonio dulu ya**_

_**dan besok aku ada kuliah pagi, jadi bangunkan aku**_

_**gilbert**_

Ludwig menghela nafas setelah membaca tulisan kakaknya itu. Ia paling malas jika disuruh membangunkan kakaknya supaya bisa bangun pagi karena kakaknya bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun pagi.

_Hah, merepotkan. Aku ingin ia menghilang saja, _kata Ludwig kesal dalam hati

**Chapter kedua nanti akan menceritakan Alferd dan Matthew**

**R & R please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Arisa is here. Sebelumnya mau berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang nge review dan nge follow cerita ini. Kalian membuatku bersemangat menulis chapter 2 ini.**

**Marion**** : Inginnya sih update seminggu sekali, karena lagi libur sebulan. Tapi dikarenakan tugas ospek yang banyak dan merepotkan (aaarrrggghhh tugas OKK & PSAK nyebelin ! belum kuliah aja tugasnya udah banyak *maaf curhat), jadi waktu updatenya tidak menentu. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**kesefusohon**** : wah, enaknya punya kakak tsundere^^ akan saya usahakan update asap. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**Syalala uyee : **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**OnKyuMin : **_**I'm sorry. I already warned you that will be RussPruss in this story. Anyway, thanks for the review.**_

**mecchan : ****Watamote kah? Saya juga nonton itu loh^^. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**Warning : Lupa menambahkan. Karena FrUk juga OTP saya, jadi sepertinya aka nada FrUk nantinya.**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 2**** : I Love My Brother**

"Alferd-senpai!" sapa salah satu siswi di sekolah Alferd menyapa Alferd saat ia sedang berjalan dengan senangnya menuju kelas Matthew, adik kembarnya.

"Yo!" balas Alferd. Mengetahui sapaannya dibalas, siswi itu berteriak senang sambil menarik-narik baju temannya. Alferd hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku siswi itu. Kali ini, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas Matthew sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya.

"Alferd!" saat hendak menaiki tangga, Alferd mendengar suara Mathias, teman sekelasnya sedang memanggilnya dari bawah tangga. Alferd berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke bawah tangga. "Mau ikut kita pergi karaoke, tidak?" tanya Mathias.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ! hari ini ada acara dengan Matthew." kata Alferd sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Acara dengan Matthew lagi?" tanya Mathias dengan nada kecewa. "kau tidak pernah ikut pergi karaoke dengan kami dan selalu bermain dengan Matthew." keluh Mathias.

"Haha, tentu saja! Matthew lebih penting daripada siapapun!" jawab Alferd dengan bangga. Mathias menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah dengan Matthew."

"_Thanks_!" kata Alferd lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas Matthew. Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Matthew. Dan saat kelas Matthew sudah dekat, Alferd memperlambat langkahnya.

"Mengerti Matthew? tolong ya!" Alferd mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbicara dengan adiknya. Alferd kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu kelas dan keluarlah Feliks, teman Alferd sekaligus teman sekelas Matthew.

"Yo Feliks! Sudah mau pulang?" sapa Alferd. Feliks hanya menganguk pelan lalu berjalan melewati Alferd.

"Yo, maaf aku buru-buru, dah." kata Feliks sambil melambaikan tangannya. Alferd membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, ia mencari Matthew di dalam kelas.

"Ah, Mattie!" sapa Alferd saat menemukan adik kembarnya sedang menyaou bagian belakang kelas. "kau belum selesai?" Tanya Alferd.

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat gagang sapu, Matthew menggeleng. "Belum, aku masih ada piket."

"Bukankah kemarin kau juga ada piket?" tanya Alferd bingung.

"Iya, hari ini Feliks tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas piketnya. Jadi aku membantunya." Alferd menganguk mengerti kemudian menarik kursi yang ada di sampingnya dan duduk.

"Baiklah aku tunggu. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Alferd sambil menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja. Matthew menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak. Kalau kau mau pulang, duluan saja." kata Matthew masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau! aku akan menunggumu, jadi bergegaslah!"

"Baik." jawab Matthew lalu berjalan melewati Alferd. Alferd bingung dengan sikap Matthew yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan saat Matthew berjalan melewati Alferd, Alferd tahu apa yang disembunyikan Matthew.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Matt?" tanya Alferd membuat Matthew berhenti berjalan.

"Eh? eh? wajahku tidak apa-apa." kata Matthew panic semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Alferd berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Matthew, dan mendongakan kepala Matthew dengan tangan kanannya. Sehingga Alferd bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang ada di pipi kanan Matthew. Badan Matthew bergetar saat Alferd melihat luka yang ada di wajahnya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Alferd dingin.

"Ini luka saat aku terjatuh, kak." tangan kiri Alferd mengeras saat ia tahu Matthew bohong padanya. _Tak mungkin ini luka jatuh!_, katanya geram dalam hati.

"Benar?" tanya Alferd lagi. Matthew menganguk pelan. Melihat dari mata Alferd, Matthew tahu ia tidak boleh bilang bahwa ia disakiti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kalau ia bilang, Alferd akan membunuh mereka !

Alferd menghela nafas. Ia tahu adiknya sedang melindungi seseorang. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuat adiknya ketakutan begini, atau mereka tidak bisa pulang. "Baiklah, lain kali hati-hati." kata Alferd dengan nada ceria sambil mengelus rambut Matthew. matthew menganguk, sedikit lega kakanya sudah kembali ceria. "Ayo segera selesaikan tugasmu! kita tidak bisa pulang terlalu sore."

"Ya, kak."

X

"Hoam.." Alferd menguap saat Matthew masuk ke ruang guru untuk menaruh kunci kelas di meja wali kelasnya. Sejam menunggu Matthew membersihkan kelas, membuat Alferd sempat tertidur di kelas.

"Maaf kak, aku lama." kata Matthew meminta maaf saat ia sudah keluar dari ruang guru.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kita bisa pulang bareng." kata Alferd lalu merangkul Matthew dan berjalan menuju pntu gerbang sekolah. "Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Alferd memecahkan keheningan.

"Baik. Hari ini banyak teman sekelasku yang menanyakan pr, mereka juga bilang bekal yang kubawa enak." kata Matthew berbohong pada Alferd. Sebenarnya, teman sekelasnya tidak menanyakan pr, melainkan memaksanya untuk mengerjakan pr mereka. Mereka juga memakan semua bekal yang dibawa Matthew, sehingga Matthew tidak bisa makan. Ia tidak bisa jujur pada kakaknya, atau teman-temannya dalam bahaya. "Bagaimana denganmu, kak?"

"Oh, kalau aku…"

"Alfeeeerrrrdddd F. Jooonnneeesss!" si kembar Jones berhenti berjalan saat mereka melihat ada seorang siswi berambut pirang perak dengan pita di kepalanya berjalan ke arah mereka dengan muka marah.

"Natalie?" tanya Alferd bingung saat melihat Natalya, primadona sekolah mereka datang menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?!" bentak Natalya. "kau membuatku menunggu satu jam dank au bertanya ada apa?!" kata Natalya dengan nada marah.

"Kau menungguku?" ada apa?" Tanya Alferd yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa Natalya marah-marah padanya.

"Kita ada janji kencan sejam yang lalu, Alferd!" kata Natalya yang kali ini berusaha menahan marah.

"Oh, benarkah? Wah, maaf. Hari ini aku ingin pulang bersama Matthew. Bisakah lain kali saja?"

"Kau juga bicara seperti itu kemarin!" bentak Natalya. Meski dibentak berkali-kali, Alferde hanya bisa meminta maaf berkali-kali. "Huh, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi!" kata Natalya dengan nada marah berjalan melewati Matthew sambil sengaja menabrakkan pundaknya dengan pundak Matthew. "_Screw you!_" umpat Natalya dengan nada pelan sehingga hanya Natalya dan Matthew yang mendengarnya.

Matthew menelan ludah dengan gugup saat mendengarnya. Natalya marah padanya. Bertambah satu orang yang kini membenci Matthew. "Kak, apa seharusnya hari ini kau ada kencan dengan Natalya?" tanya Matthew sambil menarik baju Alferd.

"Entahlah, mungkin, aku lupa. Yang ku ingat adalah setiap hari aku ingin pulang sekolah bersamamu." kata Alferd sambil merangkul Matthew dengan ingin bilang bahwa Alferd tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu, atau akan makin banyak orang yang akan membenci Matthew. tapi ia juga tidak mau menghilangkan senyum dari wajah kakaknya sekarang. Karena di dunia ini, hanya Alferd dan Arthur, ayah angkat mereka yang saying pada Matthew dan tidak menyakiti Matthew. Matthew tidak tahu apa jadinya jika mereka tidak ada.

"Ayo Mattie!" suara Alferd membuyarkan lamunan Matthew. "Ayo kita pulang!"

X

"Au!" Matthew mengerang kesakitan saat Alferd menaruh kapas yang sudah diberi alcohol ke luka di wajah Matthew.

"Maaf, sakit ya?" tanya Alferd langsung menyingkirkan kapas dari wajah adiknya. Matthew menganguk pelan. "Lain kali, hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai jatuh lagi." pesan Alferd melanjutkan pengobatannya sampai ia merasa sudah cukup.

"Iya, kak." kata Matthew lalu menutup kotak P3K dan mengembalikannya. "Mala mini kakak mau makan apa?" tanya Matthew sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hamburger!" jawab Alferd bersemangat.

"Kalau ayah tahu kita makan itu lagi, kita bisa dimarahi loh!"

"Biasrkan! Kita habiskan hamburger tanpa perlu menyisakan untuk Artie!" Matthew hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Beruntung yang bertugas memasak di rumah ini adalah Matthew, sehingga ia bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaan Alferd yang dilarang ayahnya tanpa diketahui ayahnya.

Alferd dan Matthew tinggal di Panti Asuhan sejak umur mereka 8 tahun. Hingga 3 tahun yang lalu, saat umur mereka 13 tahun, Arthur Kirkland datang ke Panti Asuhan dan mengajak Jones bersaudara tinggal serumah. Arthur bilang, "Aku kesepian tinggal sendirian di rumah. Kalian mau menemaniku ? akan kutemani hari-hari kalian sebagai seorang ayah."

Matthew langsung menangis mendengarnya dan langsung setuju. Alferd juga setuju dengan syarat marga Alferd dan Matthew tetap Jones. Arthur tidak keberatan. Asal ia mempunyai keluarga yang menyambutnya di rumah, itu sudah cukup.

Matthew senang berada di rumah ini. Ia senang memounyai ayah seperti Arthur. Meski Arthur tidak bisa memasak sehingga Matthew yang harus memasak di rumah ini (jika Alferd yang memasak, maka setiap hari mereka akan memakan hamburger), tapi Matthew senang karena Arthur menyayanginya.

"Kak, makan malam sudah siap." kata Matthew sambil menaruh dua piring berisi hamburger di meja makan, dan menaruh satu piring berisi daging hamburger dengan kentang rebus ke dalam _microwave_. Piring itu untuk Arthur.

"Mari makan!"

X

Malam hari di kediaman Kirkland, suasana sedikit ramai dengan adanya Alferd berteriak saat sedang film _superhero_ kesukaannya.

"Ayo lawan! ayo! ayo!" kata Alferd bersemangan saat melihat tokoh kesukaannya sedang beraksi.

"Alferd! pelankan suaramu! terdengar dari luar rumah, tahu! berisik!" kata Arthur tiba-tiba, memasuki ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa.

"Oh, Artie! selamat datang!" sapa Alferd sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Arthur dan melihat kembali ke layar tv. Arthur menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak angkatnya yang paling tua. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, mencari Jones muda. Dan saat Arthur menemukannya, Arthur berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang lain, tempat Matthew sedang tidur dengan lelapnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih kesayangannya, Kumajirou.

"Kalian menungguku? Maaf ya aku pulang telat." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Matthew. Arthur melihat jam tangannya, jam 11 malam. "Alferd, tidurlah, sudah malam." kata Arthur yang saat itu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menggendong Matthew.

"Iya, iya!" kata Alferd yang kemudian mematikan tv dan berjalan mengikuti Arthur menuju kamarnya. "Artie, kau kuat menggendong Matthew? aku bisa membantumu." tawar Alferd yang melihat Arthur sedang kesusahan menggendong Matthew.

"Ku… Kuat!" kata Arthur sambil menambah tenaganya untuk menggendong Matthew. alferd hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Arthur. Dan saat Arthur berhasil menaruh Matthew ke kasurnya, nafas Arthur terengah-engah. "Hah… hah… hah… akhirnya…" kata Arthur sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Kalau kau tak kuat, bilang saja. Tidak usah dipaksa."

"Diam kau!" kata Arthur masih mengatur nafasnya. "Aku ayah kalian. Jadi seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini."

Alferd tersenyum mendengar kalimat Arthur. Padahal umur mereka hanya berbeda 10 tahun, tapi Arthur berusaha menjadi ayah yang terbaik. Alferd senang tinggal di rumah ini, rumah dimana ia, Arthur, dan Matthew tinggal. Ia harap kehidupannya yang bahagia ini bisa berlangsung seteusnya.

**Chapter ketiga nanti akan menceritakan kenapa Ludwig benci dengan Gilbert.**

**Semoga chapter kali ini tidak terlalu sedikit kalimatnya dan sudah mulai ada perbaikan dalam hal pengetikan.**

_**R&R please**___


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Arisa is here. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini update nya tidak sekilat chapter kedua. Saya baru sadar bahwa sebentar lagi lebaran yang artinya sebentar lagi mau ospek padahal tugas OKK belum diselesaikan. Jadi saya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyelesaikannya supaya tenang melanjutkan chapter ini (tinggal bikin **_**scrapbook**_**, haaah #numpangcurhat). Saya juga mau minta maaf atas kesalahan nama America. Yang benar itu Alfred ya? Bukan Alferd? Berarti selama ini saya salah, maafkan saya m(-_-)m *dilempar batu ama Hidekaz.**

**Dan aku mau berterima kasih pada Hosoya Yshimasa. Lagunya yang Kimi no iru machi menemani dari awal saya menulis chapter ini hingga selesai. I love you, Hosoya *meluk poster X-eins. **

**Marion**** : Terima kasih atas dukungannya ***_**bow**_**, **_**thanks for the review.**_

**Aruyo**** : Haha, saya tahu cerita saya **_**mainstream,**_** tapi karena lagu "**_**Haitoku no Kioku- the lost memory"**_** oleh Vanan'ice, tangan saya tak tahan untuk menulis cerita ini. Maaf kalau di chapter kedua makin banyak typo. Karena saya terlalu semangat mengetiknya, dalam 2 jam saya berusaha selesaikan chapter kedua, ungkin karena itu juga yang membuat cerita di chapter kedua berlalu begitu cepat. **_**Anyway, thanks for the review.**_

**Kwon Eun Soo**** : apa benar begitu? Lihat saja di chapter kelima nanti ya ****. Tada, inilah chapter ketiga. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**Mecchan**** : maaf penulisan nama America salah m(-_-)m . Saya baru tahu kalau namanya Alfred, bukan Alferd, haha *dilemparin tong sampah ama Hidekaz*. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**Namie Amalia : untuk usia para tokoh di chapter ini, saya beritahu sebagian dulu ya.**

**Alfred, Matthew & Natalya : 16 tahun**

**Arthur & Yao : 26 tahun**

**Ludwig & Kiku : 17 tahun**

**Gilbert : 20 tahun**

**Francis & Antonio : 21 tahun**

**Ivan : 22 tahun**

**Kaoru : 24 tahun**

**Xiao Mei : 20 tahun**

**Im Hyung Soo & Im Yong Soo : 10 tahun.**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing**_

**Chapter 3 : ****Ich hoffe, dass****mein bruder****verschwinden**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh saat Ludwig mencuci piring setelah ia selesai sarapan. Ia melihat ke arah meja makan dan tidak menemukan Gilbert. Ludwig menghela nafas saat ia tahu kakaknya belum bangun. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Gilbert dan memasukinya. Ia menghela nafas lagi saat ia melihat kakaknya masih tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Kak, bangun. Sudah pagi." kata Ludwig sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Gilbert. Ludwig melihat wajah Gilbert yang tenang tapi terlihat kusam. Ludwig heran, semalam kakaknya bermain apa dengan Antonio hingga wajahnya kotor begini. "Kak, bangun!" Ludwig masih berusaha membangunkan kakaknya.

Gilbert mengerang pelan. "Lima menit lagi…" katanya pelan.

"Kau bilang kau ada kuliah pagi ini." Mata Gilbert langsung terbelak kaget saat Ludwig berbicara seperti itu.

"Astaga! Kerja!" kata Gilbert panik langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ha? Kerja?" tanya Ludwig bingung.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Maksudku, kuliah!" Gilbert langsung berlari keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi. Saat Gilbert sedang sibuk bersiap-siap, Ludwig mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. "West!" langkah Ludwig terhenti saat ia melihat kakaknya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan, mulut penuh busa, dan sikat gigi di tangan kanannya. "Selamat jalan! hati-hati ya!".

Ludwig tidak membalas sapaan Gilbert. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar rumah. Gilbert hanya tersenyum melihat sikap dingin Ludwig. "Yosh, ayo siap-siap!" ucapnya menghibur diri.

Ludwig berjalan menghampiri rumah Kiku. "Kiku!" Ludwig meneriakkan nama Kiku saat ia sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Kiku. Tak lama, keluarlah Yao Wang, kakak tertua Kiku.

"Oh, Ludwig, _ni hao!_" sapa Yao.

"_Ni hao_." Balas Ludwig. "Kiku ada?" tanya Ludwig ramah.

"Kiku baru selesai sarapan, sebentar ya." kata Yao lalu berjalan menghampiri pitu pagar rumahnya dan membukanya untuk mempersilahkan Ludwig masuk. Ludwig menolak masuk dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan Yao di luar tumah. Sambil menunggu Kiku, Yao menceritakan cerita lucu yang membuat Ludwig sesekali tertawa.

Yao Wang adalah kakak laki-laki tertua Kiku. Berbeda dengann Kiku yang pendiam, Yao adalah orang yang ramai seperti Gilbert. Hanya saja, Ludwig lebih senang bersama Yao daripada bersama kakaknya sendiri. Di mata Ludwig, Yao adalah kakak yang bertanggung jawab yang bisa mengurus keenam adiknya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Sedangkam Gilbert di mata Ludwig, adalah kakak yang pemalas, berisik, dan merepotkan. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Yao.

"Maaf lama menunggu." tak lama, Kiku muncul dari dalam rumah dan tampak terburu-buru berjalan menuju Ludwig. "Aku berangkat dulu kak." saat berjalan melewati Yao, Kiku menepuk pundak Yao dengan pelan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Kiku, Ludwig." kata Yao sambil tersenyum. Ludwig dan Kiku hanya menganguk lalu mereka berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Maafkan aku, Ludwig-san. Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Kata Kiku meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tadi Kak Yao menemaniku menunggumu sambil menceritakan kisahnya."

"Oh ya? Kak Yao bercerita apa saja?" Ludwig menjawab pertanyaan Kiku dengan semangat. Ia ceritakan semua cerita yang diceritakan Yao yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau tahu? Meski banyak orang yang bilang ingin mempunyai kakak seperti Gilbert, aku lebih memilih kakak seperti Kak Yao." Kiku hanya menganguk menanggapi pernyataan Ludwig. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ludwig yang selalu memilih kakaknya daripada kakaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Kaoru dan Kak Xiao Mei? apa kau juga ingin punya kakak seperti mereka?" tanya Kiku menyebutkan nama kakak kedua dan ketiganya.

"Hm.. Kak Xiao Mei mungkin boleh. Tapi kalau Kak Kaoru tidak ah. Ia galak." Kiku langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Kakak keduanya, Kaoru memang terkenal galak. Gilbert saja harus berhati-hati padanya. "Kalau Kak Xiao Mei yang jadi kakakku…" dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Ludwig membicarakan tentang kakak-kakak Kiku, membuat Kiku sedikit lega karena pagi hari ini ia tidak mendengar keluhan tentang Gilbert dari Ludwig.

X

_Ludwig baru memasuki rumahnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting dari arah ruang keluarga. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara ayahnya memanggil nama kakaknya. Ludwig takut memasuki rumahnya. Kejadian ini selalu terjadi di saat orang tuanya pulang dari tugas luar kota. Gilbert selalu bertengkar dengan mereka, meski Ludwig tidak tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan._

_Tak lama, Ludwig melihat Gilbert datang menghampirinya sambil membawa tas besar. Ia juga melihat ayahnya sedang berusaha mengejar Gilbert. "Gilbert! Kembali!" Ludwig mendengar suara ayahnya memanggil nama kakaknya. Gilbert tidak bereaksi, ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Ludwig dan menarik tangan Ludwig, memaksa Ludwig berjalan keluar dari rumah._

_Ludwig bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kakaknya menarik tangannya? Kenapa ayahnya berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya? Kenapa kakaknya pura-pura tidak mendengar? Kenapa mereka pergi menjauhi rumah? Ludwig mendongak ke atas, ke arah wajah kakaknya yang tak bisa ia lihat._

"_Aku tidak akan kembali! akan kubawa Ludwig bersamaku!" bentak Gilbert mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. _

"_Jangan bawa Ludwig, Gilbert! Gilbert!" Ludwig melihat ayahnya terus mengejarnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya membawanya menjauh dari ayahnya._

"_Ayah…" tanpa sadar, Ludwig memanggil ayahnya. "Ayah! ayah!" Ludwig terus memanggil ayahnya walau kakaknya terus memaksanya berjalan. "Kak, kenapa kita meninggalkan ayah? kasihan ayah bersusah payah mengejar kita."_

_Setelah merasa ayahnya tidak akan mengejarnya lagi, Gilbert berhenti berjalan dan berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Mulai sekarang, hanya ada kita berdua. Kita sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua." kata Gilbert._

"_Kenapa kak? kita masih punya ayah dan ibu. Tadi ayah mengejar kita kak, kenapa kakak berbicara seperti itu?". Gilbert tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mencari taxi di jalan, membuat Ludwig marah. "Kak, jawab aku kak! kakak!" Ludwig terus memanggil Gilbert namun Gilbert hanya diam, seolah tidak mendengar. Ludwig tambah marah. Tanpa terasa, air matanya keluar. "Kakak jahat! Kakak jahat! Gara-gara kakak, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah lagi! Aku benci dengan kakak!"_

"…..san…."

"_Terserah kau mau membenciku, West. Satu hal yang pasti kita sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi."_

"….wig-san!"

"_Aku benci kakak! Aku harap kakak menghilang saja!"_

"Ludwig-san!" teriak Kiku sambil memukul meja dengan keras. Membuat Ludwig terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh, Kiku?" Tanya Ludwig dengan nada orang yang masih mengantuk. "Ada apa?" tanya Ludwig.

"Kau ketiduran. Kita harus pergi ke laboratorium sekarang untuk praktikum." kata Kiku sambil mengambil buku nya dan berjalan keluar. Ludwig menyusul Kiku sambil sesekali menguap. "Tumben sekali kau tertidur di dalam kelas." kata Kiku.

"Tidak tahu. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk tadi. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk, Kiku."

"Oh ya? mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi yang sudah lama tak ku mimpikan…" ucap Ludwig yang kini terdengar murung.

"Kalau sudah tak dimimpikan, bukankah itu sebuah pertanda?" Ludwig berhenti berjalan saat mendengar ucapan Kiku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ludwig penasaran. Kiku menganguk.

"Itu yang kutahu dari Kak Yao." Ludwig termenung memikirkan ucapan Kiku_. Pertanda? Apa benar? Tapi pertanda tentang apa?,_ tanya Ludwig dalam hati sambil melihat ke luar jendela, ke langit yang terlihat cerah.

X

"Francis! Antonio!" Gilbert berteriak memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya saat Gilbert melihat keduanya memasuki pintu café. Antonio melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Gilbert menunggu. "Kalian lama sekali." keluh Gilbert.

"Maaf." Kata Francis beralasan yang kemudian duduk dan melihat-lihat menu untuk dipesan.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Antonio setelah ia memesan minuman dan memberi menu ke pelayan.

"Lumayan. Begitu aku dapat ini, aku langsung menghubungi kalian dan datang kemari." kata Gilbert sambil menunjukkan amplop kecil yang tebal ke atas meja.

"Lalu, kau mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Francis.

"Aku ingin meminjam mobilmu." kata Gilbert. "Bulan ini aku mendapatkan lebih dan aku ingn membawa Ludwig jalan-jalan." Francis dan Antonio saling berpandangan saat melihat tatapan serius Gilbert.

"Apa kali ini kau akan membicarakan yang sebenarnya pada Ludwig darimana uang ini berasal?" tanya Antonio. Gilbert menggeleng.

"Aku berencana akan bilang padanya saat umurnya sudah 18 tahun."

"Itu perlu 2 tahun lagi, Gilbo. Apa kau bisa terus menerus berbohong padanya?" tanya Antonio lagi.

"Akan aku usahakan. Jika terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kalian baru boleh bicarakan hal ini pada Ludwig." Suasana sempat hening. Sampai pelayan membawa minuman pesanan Antonio dan Francis datang, Francis menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah, Toni. Kau tahu kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Gilbert melakukan sesuatu untuk adiknya." Antonio langsung menengok ke arah Francis, seolah tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Francis.

"Tapi kan…"

"Terima kasih, Francis." kata Gilbert memotong kalimat Antonio dengan wajah senang. "Artinya kau akan meminjamkannya kan?"

"Iya, ini kuncinya. Mobilnya ada di depan café." Kata Francis lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam saku celananya. Gilbert langsung mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar café.

"Terima kasih, Francis. Aku cinta padamu!" teriak Gilbert dari pintu café membuat seluruh pelanggan café menoleh ke arah Gilbert, lalu ke arah Francis. Sedangkan Antonio hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya, kecewa dengan tindakan Francis.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Gilbo terus berbohong pada Ludwig?"

"Itu keputusan Gilbert, Toni. Karena itu masalah mereka." kata Francis menaruh gelas minumannya ke atas meja. "Kita doakan saja semoga Gilbert bisa melaluinya."

X

Langkah Ludwig terhenti di depan rumah Kiku saat ia melihat mobil Francis ada di depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Ludwig-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Sepertinya ada Francis di rumah. Padahal aku hanya beli bahan makanan untuk berdua." kata Ludwig sambil melihat kantong belanja.

"Ke rumahku saja jika makanannya kurang. Hari ini Kak Kaoru pulang sore jadi Kak Yao memasak makan malam lebih banyak." tawar Kiku.

"Terima kasih Kiku atas tawarannya. Tapi aku akan merepotkanmu, jadi sepertinya tidak usah. Aku pulang dulu ya." kata Ludwig sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang. Kiku tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Meski ia melihat Ludwig sudah memasuki rumahnya, ia tetap berdiri di depan pagar. Perasaannya bilang bahwa ia harus menunggu di luar rumah untuk beberapa saat.

Saat memasuki rumah, Ludwig bingung karena tidak menemukan sepatu Francis. "Oh, West! Selamat datang!" sambut Gilbert dari ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa ada mobil Francis di depan rumah?" Ludwig tidak membalas sambutan Gilbert dan langsung bertanya kepada kakaknya hal yang membuatnya bingung.

"Oh, aku meminjamnya."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ludwig bertambah bingung karena tidak biasanya Gilbert meminjam mobil Francis. Gilbert berjalan menghampiri Ludwig dengan kedua tangan di belakang, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tada!" Gilbert menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan di hadapan Ludwig. Amplop coklat dengan isi yang tebal. "Bulan ini kita mendapatkan lebih! jadi malam ini kau tak perlu memasak karena kita akan makan malam di luar " ucap Gilbert senang.

"Itu uang dari ayah?" tanya Ludwig sambil menaruh kantong belanja ke atas meja

"eerrrmm… iya! bulan ini ayah mengirimkan lebih!" kata Gilbert setelah berfikir sesaat.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh pergi menemui ayah?" sambil mencari pisau, Ludwig melirik ke arah kakaknya, untuk melihat reaksi Gilbert. Ludwig melihat wajah Gilbert berubah menjadi dingin.

"Tidak." Ludwig juga mendengar ucapan Gilbert menjadi dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hubungan kita dengan ayah bukan sebagai ayah dan anak lagi. Ia hanya bertugas mengirimi kita uang setiap bulan." tanpa sadar Ludwig mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Maaf Ludwig, aku tidak bisa bilang." kepalan Ludwig semakin keras.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Ludwig menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya. Namun saat ia tahu kakaknya tidak menjawabnya, rahangnya mengeras. "Oh, aku tahu! Kakak tidak bisa bilang karena ini semua salah kakak, kan? kakak yang membuatku terpisah dengan ayah, kakak yang membuat hubunganku dengan ayah terputus, kakak tidak mau bilang karena ini semua salah kakak, kan?"

"Bukan begitu, Ludwig, aku…"

"Cukup Kak!" kali ini Ludwig membentak Gilbert. "Aku sudah marah dengan kakak sejak 3 tahun yang lalu! kakak tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat melihat ayah mengejarku yang dibawa paksa pergi oleh kakak! kakak sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Kakak yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku, seolah mereka sudah tiada! aku bukan yatim piatu tapi aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku kesal dengan kakak! aku marah dengan kakak! lebih baik kakak menghilang saja!" Ludwig mencurahkan segala emosinya pada Gilbert. Belum pernah ia semarah ini pada kakaknya. Meski kakaknya berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah ingin menangis, Ludwig tidak perduli.

Dada Gilbert terasa nyeri saat mendengar ucapan adiknya. Ia tahu adiknya pantas marah padanya. Namun ia tak tahu rasanya sesakit ini saat Ludwig memarahinya. "Sudah selesai?" hanya itu yang bisa Gilbert ucap sambil menahan air matanya.

Ludwig ingin menjawab tidak. Tapi ia terlalu capek untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu." kata Gilbert sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Dan saat Ludwig mendengar suara mobil Francis, ia menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tahu ia telah melukai kakaknya. Namun ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus memasak makan mala mini. Mengingat sepertinya kakaknya tidak akan pulang mala mini, dan ia malas jika makan malam sendiri.

"_Ke rumahku saja…"_ Ludwig ingat dengan tawaran Kiku. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengunci pintu rumahnya, dan berjalan menuju rumah Kiku. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kiku masih berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Ludwig-san." sapa Kiku saat Ludwig sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah Kiku.

"Hi, eerrmm… apa aku boleh makan malam di rumahmu?" tanya Ludwig malu-malu.

"Boleh, silahkan." kata Kiku sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, mempersilahkan Ludwig untuk masuk. Ludwig mengikuti Kiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kiku menyuruh Ludwig menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Wah, Ludwig, _ni hao!_" Ludwig melihat Yao sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan Koran di tangannya. "tumben sekali kau datang kemari."

"Ano.. boleh aku makan malam di sini?" tanya Ludwig ragu.

"Tentu saja! aku memasak lebih banyak malam ini karena Kaoru pulang lebih cepat."

"Terima kasih!" kata Ludwig yang kemudian duduk di samping Yao.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yao yang merasa Ludwig murung karena daritadi ia tidak berbicara.

"Hm… iya. Tadi aku dan Kak Gilbert bertengkar dan…" Ludwig terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di rumahnya kepada Yao. Tapi ia takut akan dibilang berisik oleh Yao. Karena selama ini Ludwig hanya berceriita pada Kiku.

Yao melihat Ludwig ragu bercerita padanya. Ia memegang tangan Ludwig yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tak apa, kau boleh bercerita padaku."

Ludwig sedikit lega mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia menceritakan tentang semua apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, sikap Gilbert yang menurutnya jahat, serta pertengkaran hebat yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

"Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik ia menghilang saja." Yao menepuk pelan pundak Ludwig dan menatapnya lembut.

"Jangan begitu, kehilangan saudara itu tidak enak loh." Ludwig langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena ia baru sadar ia telang mengingatkan Yao dengan luka yang dialami keluarga Yao.

Keluarga Yao terdiri dari ayah, ibu, 2 anak perempuan, dan 6 anak laki-laki. Anak bungsu di keluarga Yao adalah si kembar Im Hyung Soo dan Im Yong Soo. Sampai 5 tahun yang lalu, Hyung Soo diculik. Meski penculiknya sudah ditangkap dan diadili, Hyung Soo tidak ditemukan. Meski dalam berbentuk mayat. Hal ini membuat sang ibu stress dan menjadi gila. Ibu Yao berakhir meninggal karena menenggelamkan diri di laut. Di hari pemakaman si ibu, sang ayah menyusul istrinya dengan cara membakar dirinya.

Kehilangan kedua orang tua dan satu adiknya membuat Yao harus keluar dari universitas dan memutuskan untuk bekerja. Yao juga berusaha mengobati luka dan sedih yang dirasakan adik-adiknya, terutama Yong Soo. Kehilangan kakak kembarnya seolah kehilangan separuh dirinya. Butuh 3 tahun supaya kehidupan di keluarga Yao kembali sepeti semula. Kisah hilangnya Hyung Soo tidak pernah diungkit lagi. Yao dan adik-adiknya menganggap Hyung Soo sudah meninggal dan mereka membuatkan makam tanpa mayat untuknya.

Ludwig yang tahu kisah ini juga tidak pernah bertanya tentang orang tua Kiku ataupun Hyung Soo. Tapi sepertinya ucapannya membuat Yao teringat pada Hyung Soo. "Maafkan aku." ucap Ludwig merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Yao sambil tersenyum. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu pagar dibuka dan ia melihat Kaoru masuk ke dalam rumah dengan terburu-buru. "Oh, Kaoru, selamat datang!" sapa Yao ramah. Kaoru tidak membalasnya, ia berjalan cepat menuju Ludwig dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau, ikut aku sekarang." kata Kaoru dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eh, kemana?" tanya Ludwig dan Yao berbarengan dengan nada bingung.

"Rumah sakit. Gilbert kecelakaan."

X

_5 menit yang lalu._

_Sambil melihatjalan yang ada di depannya, Gilbert mencari nomor telfon Antonio di telfon genggamnya. Dan saat ia menemukannya, ia menelfonnya. Ia mengepitkan telfon genggamnya di antara pipi dan bahu kanannya karena kedua tangannya sedang memegang setir mobil. Sambil menunggu telfonnya diangkat, Gilbert berkosentrasi melihat jalan. Meski jalanan terlihat sepi, namun banyak tikungan yang harus ia lewati._

"_Halo." Gilbert sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar suara Antonio._

"_Halo, Toni. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"_Masih di café tadi. Ada apa?"_

"_Aku mau mengembalikan mobil Francis. Sekarang dalam perjalanan. Francis masih bersamamu?"_

"_Masih. Tunggu. Kau menelfon sambil menyetir? bahaya, Gilbo!" _

"_Ah, jangan khawatir." kata Gilbert sedikit tertawa saat mendengar Antonio yang terlihat khawatir seperti ibu-ibu. "Jalanan sepi kok. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku sampai." Gilbet melihat ada perempatan di depannya. Masih sambil mengepitkan telfon genggamnya, ia membelokkan mobil ke arah kanan._

_Dan saat berbelok, Gilbet terkejut saat melihat truk besar sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Gilbert membanting setir ke kiri, berusaha menghindar. Namun jarak mobil dengan truk sangat dekat. Membuat truk tersebut menabrak mobil dan menyeretnya hingga beberapa suara rem yang sangat keras saat truk tersebut menabrak mobil disusul suara benturan saat bagian belakang mobil menabrak pembatas jalan. _

"_Gilbo?" Antonio bingung saat ia mendengar suara itu dari seberang telfon. "Ada apa? Suara apa itu?" Tanya Antonio. Antonio menunggu jawaban dari Gilbert. Tapi yang ia dengar adalah suara beberapa orang yang panik. "Hei, Gilbo! Ada apa? Jawab aku!" Antonio mulai panik karena Gilbet masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak berapa lama, sambungan telfon putus. Antonio menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah pucat._

"_Ada apa, Toni?" tanya Francis yang bingung melihat wajah pucat Antonio._

"_Ada sesuatu dengan Gilbo! Kita harus mencarinya!"_

**Ada yang bisa menebak rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Gilbert? Maaf jika masih banyak typo. Saya membuat chapter ini setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang melelahkan *bow. Mungkin kalian sudah mulai menebak di chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan American brothers, saya juga akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Matthew. Saya harap saya tidak lagi slah mengetik nama America. **

**Saran dan kritik saya terima. **_**So, R & R please **___


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. Arisa is here. Sempat gak ada ide untuk chapter ini**_**, **_**tapi akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan chapter ini. Untuk chapter sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena masih ada typo (mungkin saya harus buat quiz untuk bisa melihat ada berapa typo yang ada dalam 1 chapter -,-"). Dan terima kasih sudah mau menebak pertanyaan saya. Yup, uang yang dikirim tiap bulan ke Gilbert dan Ludwig berasal dari gaji Gilbert. Sayangnya masih belum ada yang berhasil menjawab apa yang terjadi dengan ayah mereka. Kalau masih ada yang mau menjawab, dipersilahkan loh.**

**aruyo :**** setelah saya cek kembali, ternyata ada yang lain dan ada beberapa kata yang seharusnya ada tapi tidak saya tulis, huwaaa. Menurut saya ada bukan **_**heartless**_**, tapi berhati kuat. Puk puk, waktu kelas 1 saya mengalami hal yang sama. Sampai maag saya kambuh. Maka dari itu saya pilih ips *ikutan curhat. Tebakan anda benar! **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**c-445 :**** saya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi karena saya anak sulung, saya tidak dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak. Tapi dengan ibu. Iya **_**setting-**_**nya ke **_**English**_**, bukan Bahasa, makanya banyak yang typo. Tapi untuk chapter ini, saya mengerjakannya lewat hp dengan harapan typo berkurang. **_** Thanks for the review**_

**kwon eun soo :**** anda benaaar! untuk alasan Gilbo membawa Ludwig keluar dari rumah, saya rencanakan ada di chapter 6. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**unknowners**** : *baca review dari anda, dan saya berfikir untuk buat Arthur yandere juga. Kita senasib! *tos. **_**Thanks for review.**_

**warning : saya sempat baca fanfic NetCan dan entah kenapa saya suka ._. dan saya berkeinginan Canada nanti dengan Netherland (semoga kesampaian).**

**disclaimer : **_**I own nothing**_**.**

**Chapter 4 : **_**I want to be with my brother and my father, always**_**.**

Arthur melipatkan kedua tangannya saat berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Handuk menutupi lehernya dan kaki kanannya mengetuk lantai kayu. "ALFREEED! BURUAAAN! JANGAN TERLALU LAMA DI KAMAR MANDI!" tak sabar, Arthur berteriak sambil memukul pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"DIAM ARTIE! AKU BARU MASUK!" balas Alfred ikut berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"BOHONG KAU! KAU SUDAH ADA DI DALAM SELAMA 15 MENIIIT! BURUAAAN!"

"Iya iya! kau sarapan dulu saja!" Arthur menghela nafas saat mendengar teriakan Alfred. Membiarkan Alfred masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum dia adalah kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan pagi ini. Arthur mengalah. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan tempat _pancake_ vanila buatan Matthew menunggu.

"Oh, ayah. Sudah selesai mandi?" saat duduk di kursi meja makan, Arthur melihat Matthew sedang mengeringkan piring yang sudah ia cuci.

"Belum. Alfred menyuruhku untuk sarapan dulu. Astaga, ayah macam apa aku ini yang mau diatur dan diperintah oleh anaknya sendiri." keluh Arthur sambil memotong _pancake_ nya dan melahapanya. Matthew hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Melihat tawa Matthew, Arthur tersenyum. Setidaknya Matthew lebih dewasa daripada Alfred dan senyuman Matthew bisa menenangkan hatinya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu, Matthew?" tanya Arthur membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

Matthew yang berdiri membelakangi Arthur sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Karena tak biasanya Arthur bertanya tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. "Ba.. baik." jawab Matthew gugup. Selain Alfred, Matthew juga tak ingin Arthur tahu apa yang dialaminya di sekolah.

"Benarkah? bagaimana dengan pelajaran? aku bisa membantumu jika ada pelajaran yang sulit." kata Arthur sambil membersihkn mulutnya dengan tissue karena ia merasa ada sirup vanila di sekitar bibirnya.

Masih membelakangi Arthur, Matthew menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Lebih baik kau segera habiskan sarapanmu, ayah. Kak Alfred sudah keluar dari kamar mandi." kata Matthew mengingatkan. Arthur melihat ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Oh, kau benar." Arthur mempercepat memakan sarapannya. Begitu piringnya sudah kosong, Arthur bergegas menuju kamar mandi supaya tidak terlambat berangkat kerja. "Oh, Matthew." langkah Arthur terhenti tepat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. "Hati-hati di jalan! selamat jalan!" kata Arthur yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Matthew terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Arthur. Rasa bersalah sedikit menyelimutinya saat ia tahu ia telah berbohong pada ayahnya. Ia ingin bicara jujur pada Arthur. Tentang teman-temannya yang selalu memanfaatkannya, tentang guru-guru yang selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Alfred. Namun saat ia ingin bercerita, ia selalu melihat wajah Arthur yang lelah sehabis bekerja, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Matthew tahu menjadi orang tua tunggal dengan dua anak tidaklah mudah. Arthur bersusah payah untuk menghidupi mereka dan menjadi ayah yang sempurna. Karena itu Matthew tidak akan bilang supaya tidak menambah beban Arthur.

"Oi Mattie, apa yang kau lakukan? ayo berangkat sekolah!" suara Alfred membuyarkan lamunan Matthew.

"Tunggu sebentar, kak." Matthew mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ada di meja makan, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah tempat kakaknya menunggu. Di luar, setelah melihat adiknya keluar, Alfred langsung menarik tangan Matthew dan menggenggamnya.

"Matt," Alfred merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangan Matthew saat ia menggenggam tangannya. "kenapa tanganmu dingin?"

"Hah? dingin? yang benar? aku merasa biasa saja. Mungkin karena tadi tanganku kena air." kata Matthew yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Alfred. Alfred merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi ia berusaha menghilangkannya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita berangkat."

X

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, banyak orang yang menyapa Alfred. Entah itu polisi, tukang roti, ataupun anak kecil. Dan Alfred selalu membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah. Sedangkan Matthew, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Karena setelah menyapa Alfred, orang-orang akan membicarakan Matthew dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"Hei, lihat! itu Matthew! ia terlihat lemah seperti biasanya ya."kata salah satu polisi yang menyapa Alfred kepada temannya.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya ia masih menyusahkan Alfred." atau saat Alfred disapa oleh anak kecil.

"Halo Kak Alfred!"

"Hei, kau tak sapa Matthew?" tanya temannya.

"Untuk apa? ia terlihat lemah. Aku saja lebih kuat darinya." Matthew sedih mendengarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak karena ucapan mereka benar. Tubuh Matthew lemah. Ia tidak bisa bertengkar dan berbuat kasar seperti Alfred. Dan ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menolak. Sehingga jika ada orang yang memarahinya, ia akan bilang bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya.

Matthew melihat ke arah Alfred, untuk melihat reaksi Alfred. Namun sepertinya Alfred tidak tahu bahwa orang-orang membicarakan Matthew di belakang Alfred. Matthew sedikit lega, karena ia tak mau paginya diawali dengan kerusuhan yang dibuat Alfred hanya karena dirinya. Tak terasa, sekolah sudah ada di depan mereka. Dan Matthew melihat Natalya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hai, Natalie!" sapa Alfred ramah.

"Matthew, istirahat nanti aku ingin bicara padamu di atap sekolah." kata Natalya tanpa membalas sapaan dari Alfred.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Natalya dengan ketus kemudian pergi meninggalkan Alfred dan Matthew. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Natalya harus berhenti berjalan karena ada beberapa siswa laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai 'Nat FC' menyapa Natalya.

"Pagi Natalie." sapa mereka.

"Pagi." jawab Natalya pendek.

"Pagi ini kau memakai jepit rambut baru ya?" tanya siswa yang betubuh pendek dan memakai kacamata.

"Iya. Kak Ivan baru membelinnya kemarin. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Bagus kan?" tanya Natalya sambil memamerkan jepit rambut barunya. Sekeliling Natalya mendadak hening setelah Natalya menyebutkan nama kakak laki-lakinya. Karena mereka tahu betapa seramnya Ivan.

"Hari ini kita buatkan bekal untukmu loh." kata siswa yang bertubuh tinggi dan mempunyai wajah yang berjerawat.

"Wah maaf, hari ini aku ada acara dengan Matthew saat istirahat, jadi tak bisa. Sudah dulu ya." kata Natalya kemudian pergi meninggalkan para penggemarnya. Para penggemar Natalya langsung menoleh ke arah Matthew dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Matthew bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya, yang tak tahu bahwa adiknya dalam bahaya saat istirahat nanti.

X

"_Mom, kita sudah sampai." kata Arthur yang membangunkan ibunya yang sedang tertidur di bangku penumpang mobil yang baru saja Arthur beli minggu lalu, hasil dari gaji pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan ternama. "Benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Arthur saat melihat rumah berpagar hitam, bercat putih dan mempunyai taman yang luas._

_Nyonya Cristine ikut melihat bangunan yang ada di depannya. "Benar." jawabnya kemudian turun dari mobil. "Ini panti asuhan yang pernah kukunjungi. Pokoknya Artie, kau harus memilih anak yang lucu. Laki-laki atau perempuan terserah. Kau mau mengadopsi bayi juga tak apa." kata Nyonya Cristine dengan nada senang._

"_Mama kan tahu pekerjaanku sangat sibuk. Tak mungkin bisa mengurus bayi. Dan aku tak percaya pada pelayan yang bertugas merawat anak." keluh Arthur sambil membuka pintu pagar dan membiarkan ibunya masuk terlebih dahulu._

"_Aku bisa mengurusnya!" Arthur menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia tahu ibunya bisa merawat bayi seorang diri, karena ibunya sudah merawat dirinya seorang diri sejak ayahnya meninggal. Tapi usia ibunya sudah tua dan ia tak tega melihat ibunya merawat anak seorang diri lagi. ."Ah, itu Lili!" seru ibunya saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di taman._

_Arthur dan ibunya berjalan menghampiri Lili yang tampaknya sedang kerepotan. "Lili!" Nyonya Cristine berteriak memanggil Lili, membuat Lili menoleh ke arah mereka kemudian menghampiri mereka. Nyonya Cristine langsung memeluk Lili saat Lili sudah ada di hadapan mereka. "Wah, apa kabarnya, Lili? sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!"_

"_Ma, ia tidak bisa bernafas." kata Arthur yang melihat Lili sulit bernafas karena ibunya memeluknya terlalu erat. _

"_Huwa! maaf!" Lili hanya tersenyum._

"_Tidak apa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Lili._

"_Aku ingin mengadopsi anak untuk anakku, Arthur." kata Nyonya Cristine sambil memperkenalkan Arthur._

"_Arthur Kirkland." kata Arthur memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memberikan tangan kanannya._

"_Lili Zwingli." Lili menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantor terlebih dahulu." ucap Lili sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Arthur dan ibunya mengikutinya dari belakang. Nyonya Cristine tak henti-hentinya berbicara pada Lili, sedangkan Arthur hanya diam di belakang mereka sambil melihat pemandangan taman._

_Sejak tahu dirinya tak bisa menyukai perempuan, Arthur tak membanyangkan ia akan punya anak nantinya. Ia juga tak berani mengaku pada ibunya, karena ia tahu menjadi _gay_ akan membuat ibunya sedih dan ia sangat sayang pada ibunya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Kemarin, saat ia mengaku pada ibunya bahwa ia tak bisa menyukai perempuan, ibunya hanya memeluknya sambil berbisik, "Tak apa. Ibu akan melindungimu jika ada orang yang bilang kau aneh dan menyakitimu. Kau masih punya ibu." Arthur menangis mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan berkata seperti itu. Ia menangis di pelukan ibunya sambil meminta maaf._

_Setelah tenang, Nyonya Cristine melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Arthur. "Artie, ibu tahu kau tak akan menikah dan punya anak dari istrimu nantinya. Tapi ibu tetap inginkan cucu. Besok kita adopsi anak, ya."Arthur menganguk pelan. Semua akan ia lakukan untuk ibunya yang sudah menerima ia apa adanya._

_Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di panti asuhan yang pernah ibunya kunjungi dalam rangka bhakti sosial. Ia tak tahu akan mengadopsi anak yang seperti apa. Ia hanya ingin anaknya nanti bisa membuat ibunya senang. Untuk urusan adopsi hari ini, sepertinya ia akan menyerahkan seutuhnya pada ibunya._

_Namun saat melihat sosok anak kecil di bawah pohon, pikirannya berubah. Langkahnya yang awalnya berjalan mengikuti Lili, kini berjalan menuju pohon. Ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil dengan rambutnya yang sedikit keriting berwarna pirang, memakai kacamata sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Hei, Kau." Arthur memanggil anak itu yang membuat anak tersebut kaget. "Kau tak apa?" anak itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Ia hanya mengakat kepalanya dan menangis. Arthur kaget saat anak itu menangis. "Hei, kau kenapa?"_

"_Maaf… maaf jika aku lemah…" anak itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. "Maaf jika aku tak sekuat Kak Alfred.." anak it uterus menangis, membuat Arthur bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tapi ia takut jika tindakannya itu akan membuat anak itu tambah menangis. Akhirnya Arthur memutuskan mengambil kedua tangan anak itu dan menggenggamnya._

"_Jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. Ternyata anak itu menangis lebih keras. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Arthur kemudian memeluk Arthur. Arthur kaget saat anak itu memeluknya. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia mengelus rambut anak itu supaya anak itu tenang._

_Tanpa sadar, Arthur merasa ingin melindungi anak ini. Ia ingin anak itu tidak menangis lagi. Karena ia yakin anak ini akan lebih manis jika tersenyum. "Au!" disaat sedang menenangkan anak yang sedang menangis ini, Arthur merasa ada yang menyerangnya dengan batu. Arthur langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan ia melihat anak yang sedang menangis di pelukannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah marah._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mattie?!" teriaknya. Arthur kaget dan bingung saat melihatnya. _Kenapa anak yang sedang menangis di pelukanku melemparku dengan batu dari belakang?_, pikirnya bingung._

"_Kak Alfred!" anak yang sedang menangis di pelukan Arthur melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju anak yang melempar Arthur dengan batu. Arthur baru sadar jika mereka adalah anak kembar._

"_Kau tak apa, Matt?" tanya Arthur. Matthew menggeleng._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Tadi om itu menenangkanku." jawab Matthew sambil menunjuk Arthur._

"_Om? Hey Kido!" Teriak Arthur yang tersinggung dipanggil Om oleh Matthew. "Kau kakak dari anak ini kan? lebih baik kau tidak membuatnya menangis!"_

"_Kau habis menangis, Matt? Pasti karena anak-anak itu ya?" tanya Alfred dengan nada marah._

"_A… a.. bukan kok. Aku menangis karena ingat Mama, iya kan om?" kata Matthew berbohong kemudian melirik ke Arthur, berharap Arthur bisa bekerja sama dengannya._

"_Iya…" Arthur yang melihat reaksi Matthew tahu bahwa Matthew ingin ia berbohong di depan Alfred._

"…..an."

"_Astaga, aku pikir karena apa. Ya sudah, senyum dong. Kau jelek jika menangis." kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. Matthew ikut tersenyum, membuat Arthur terdiam. Dugaan ia benar. Matthew lebih manis jika ia tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Arthur berlutut di hadapan Alfred dan Matthew._

"Tuan…."

"_Hei kalian. Aku kesepian di rumah. Kalian mau menemaniku? Akan kutemani hari-hari kalian sebagai seorang ayah."_

"Tuan Arthur." Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara sekretarisnya. Ia melihat sekretarisnya sedang berdiri di samping sofa tempat Arthur tidur begitu ia sampai di kantor sambil membawa telfon. "Ada telfon dari sekolah." Arthur menghela nafas mendengarnya. _Pasti Alfred, _pikirnya kesal. Karena biasanya pihak sekolah akan menelfonnya saat ia bekerja untuk melaporkan kenakalan Alfred. Entah itu Alfred memukul temannya, Alfred melawan gurunya.

Dengan wajah sedikit kesal, Arthur menerima telfon. "Halo?"

"Halo, Tuan Kirkland. Saya Vash, guru dari Alferd dan Matthew." terdengar suara laki-laki dari seberang telfon.

"Iya, ada apa Pak? Jika ini mengenai Alfred, hukum saja dia."

"Oh, bukan. Ini bukan karena Alfred. Ini mengenai Matthew." Arthur terdiam mendengarnya. Karena baru kali ini pihak sekolah menelfonnya untuk melaporkan Matthew.

"Ada apa dengan Matthew?"

"Ia jatuh dari atap sekolah dan sekarang menuju Rumah Sakit."

X

_5 menit yang lalu…_

_Siang hari ini sangat panas. Beberapa siswi di kelas Alfred yang berada di lantai dua tak henti-hentinya berkipas, sedangkan para siswa membuka kancing pertama dan kedua mereka._

"_Panasnya… Toris! Buka kaca jendela dong!" perintah salah satu murid pada siswa yang duduk di sebelah jendela kelas yang menghadap ke lapangan._

_Toris menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tapi saat ia piker dengan membuka jendela akan membuatnya panasnya berkurang, ia melakukannya. Toris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka kaca. Namun betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh di hadapannya. Dan saat ia melihat ke bawah apa yang jatuh, ia melihat orang berlumuran darah._

"_Huwaa!" teriak Toris membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya._

"_Kyaaaa!" dari lapangan terdengar juga suara jeritan siswi._

"_Ada apa Toris?" Tanya teman-teman sekelasnya bingung._

"_Ada orang jatuh! astaga Alfred! aku kira itu kau karena warna rambut kalian sama!" Alfred terkejut saat Toris berkata seperti itu. Ia segera pergi ke arah jendela untuk melihat ke bawah. Dan ia melihat Matthew berlumuran darah sambil melihat ke atas, seolah melihat langit._

"_Matthew!"_

**Dan inilah quiz di chapter ini : 1) Berapa banyak typo? (untuk memastikan bahwa typo di chapter ini berkurang) 2) Kenapa Matthew bisa jatuh? 3) Siapa sekretaris Arthur? (ini bukan tebakan, hanya meminta saran karena saya masih belum bisa menentukan siapa sekretaris Arthur). **

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak akan membahas Germany Brothers tapi menceritakan Gilbert dan Matthew. Saya anggap chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter bonus, sehingga isinya pendek sekali.**

**Saran dan kritik saya terima. **_**So, R & R please **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, Arisa is here. Seperti yang saya katakana di chapter senelumnya, chapter ini sangat pendek karena hanya sebagai bonus. Saya sengaja meng-**_**upload**_** dua chapter dalam sehari karena sebentar lagi Lebaran yang artinya akan sangat jarang di depan komputer dan minggu depan ospek sudah dimulai (huwaaa **_**scrapbook**_** belum selesai dan belum bisa gambar makaraaa *mendadak curhat).**

**Meski pendek, saya harap kalian menikmatinya.**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 5 : ****kann ich****ersetzen****Ihren Platz****? Can I replace your place?**

Masih sambil mengepitkan telfon genggamnya, Gilbert membelokkan mobil ke arah kanan. Dan saat berbelok, ia terkejut saat melihat truk besar sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Gilbert membanting setir ke kiri, berusaha menghindar. Namun jarak mobil dengan truk sangat dekat. Membuat truk tersebut menabrak mobil dan menyeretnya hingga beberapa suara rem yang sangat keras saat truk tersebut menabrak mobil disusul suara benturan saat bagian belakang mobil menabrak pembatas jalan.

Gilbert merasa seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan. Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara Antonio. Yang ia dengar hanyalah beberapa orang yang datang menghampirinya. Gilbert tidak tahu suara siapa saja. Karena perlahan-lahan ia tidak bisa mendengar. Dan perlahan-lahan penglihatannya mulai kabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Gilbert merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan.

_Mungkin sudah waktunya aku menemui ayah dan ibu_, pikirnya dalam hati. Meski ia tak tahu ia akan ke tempat ibunya yang di surga atau ayahnya yang di neraka. Tak lama, Gilbert merasa ada angin yang berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Penasaran darimana angin itu berasal, Gilbert membuka matanya. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya adalah padang rumput dengan langit cerah. Gilbert heran kenapa ia ada di sini.

_Apa ini surga?_, tanya Gilbert lagi dalam hati. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada orang. Hanya ada padang rumput yang luas, dengan beberapa bunga. Dan Gilbert melihat ada pohon berdaun _maple_ tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Gilbert berjalan menuju pohon untuk berlindung dari panasnya matahari. Ternyata, ia menemukan seseorang yang duduk di bawah pohon.

Anak itu berambut pirang sedikit keriting dan berkacamata. Ia duduk di bawah pohon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei Kau." Gilbert menyapa orang itu. Membuat orang itu mengakat kepalanya dan melihat Gilbert. "Kau tahu ini dimana?"

Orang itu menggeleng. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk kakinya. Gilbert bisa melihat ekspresi sedih dari wajah orang itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Orang-orang membenciku. Yang mencintaiku di dunia ini hanya keluargaku. Namun papa dan mama sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan kakak ke surga. Lalu datanglah Arthur dan menawarkan untuk menjadi ayahku. Aku senang, sangat senang. Tapi orang-orang tetap membenciku karena aku lemah. Aku takut kelemahamku ini akan menyusahkan mereka." Gilbert mendengar cerita orang itu yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Haha, beda sekali denganku. Aku disenangi orang-orang namun aku dibenci adikku karena aku membuatnya terpisah dengan orang tua kami.

"Kenapa kau memisahkannya?"

"Ceritanya panjang…" Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat? agar kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya disenangi orang-orang." kata Gilbert saat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Orang itu terdiam, lalu menganguk.

"Boleh." katanya lalu langsung menarik tangan Gilbert. Membuat Gilbert terjatuh ke depan dan tiba-tiba semuanya kembali gelap.

X

Hal yang terakhir kali dilihat Matthew adalah langit. Langit yang berwarna biru dan cerah, membuatnya nyaman meski ia merasa badannya basah dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati langit. Dan saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia merasa ada di tempat lain. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada di pantai. Ia merasa air ombak menyerangnya, membuat kaki dan sebagian badan Matthew basah.

Matthew berusaha berdiri. Ia melihat di sekitarnya tidak ada orang. Ia berjalan menelusuri pantai, berharap setidaknya ia bertemu dengan satu orang. Dan harapannya terkabul. Ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil sedang berdiri di gundukkan pasir. Ia menghampiri anak tersebut. "Halo." sapa Matthew. Anak itu tetap diam, tak menjawab sapaan Matthew. Matthew menunggu beberapa saat namun anak itu tetap tak berbicara. "Hei, aku sedang berbicara padamu!"

"Sst. Diam. Aku sedang menghukum diriku sendiri." akhirnya anak itu berbicara. Namun Matthew tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

"Menghukum diri sendiri?"

"Aku sudah membuat sedih adikku sendiri. Padahal aku bisa membuat senang orang lain. Tapi aku sendiri membuat adikku menangis hingga ia membenciku."

"Benarkah? Beda sekali denganku. Aku disayang oleh kakak namun dibenci banyak orang. Coba kalau kita bertukar tempat." gumam Matthew. Anak itu melirik ke arah Matthew.

"Kau mau bertukar tempat?" tawarnya.

"Memangnya bisa?" tanya Matthew. Anak itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendorong Matthew ke dalam air. Matthew berusaha bangun, namun ia kaget kakinya tak menginjak daratan. Tanpa sadar ia tenggelam.

**Maaf jika terlalu sedikit. Saya tak tahu chapter berikutnya akan update kapan. Saya berharap ospek nantinya tidak membuat saya stress dan terlampau capek sehingga bisa melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Saran dan kritik saya terima, **_**so, R&R please **___


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, Arisa is here. Ospek sudah dimulai dan ternyata sangat melelahkan. Saya pikir sepulang dari ospek masih bisa melanjutkan chapter ini ternyata tidak bisa karena tidak kuat *numpang curhat. Untuk itu saya mau berterima kasih pada BNN (Badan Narkotika Nasional) dan para dosen yang membuat saya bosan saat ospek karena mereka, saya bisa melanjutkan chapter ini tanpa harus memperhatikan materi yang membuat saya mengantuk *mohon jangan ditiru.**

**Saya mau berterima kasih pada teman satu kost sekaligus satu kuliah saya yang kuliah di kedokteran, Ai yang sudah membantu saya menerangkan istilah kedokteran yang ada di chapter ini. Dan juga pada Mitsuru Kaoki-san yang sudah menyemangati saya selama saya ospek dan karena andalah saya bisa semangat melanjutkan chapter ini^^**

**Untuk pertanyaan saya yang tentang Matthew, sayang sekali jawabannya bukan didorong oleh Natalya. Meski demikian karena Natalya lah Matthew jatuh. Dan untuk pertanyaan saya tentang siapa sekretaris Arthur, saya sudah menemukan jawabannya dan anda dapat melhat jawaban saya di chapter ini.**

**Dan untuk beberapa yang sudah me review tapi review nya belum muncul, maafkan akun fanfiction saya. Akun saya memang suka begitu. Jika di email saya ada pesan dari bahwa ada yang me review fanfic saya, kemungkinan review baru muncul satu hari setelah anda review. Mohon maklum m(-_-)m**

**Unkowners**** : maafkan saya T.T selain typo pada chapter saya juga typo pada nama anda. Arthur gay, dan ia diizinkan menjadi gay oleh ibunya kalau mengadopsi anak. Kira-kira seperti itulah maksud saya. Matthew selamat kok, karena jiwanya belum tertukar dengan Gilbert, haha. **_**Thanks for the review. **_

**Kwon Eun Soo**** : terima kasih atas dukungannya **** . **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**C-445**** : jawaban anda ada yang benar! Dan terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya dalam chapter ini. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**Tebak siapa**** : yup, Natalya terlibat dengan jatuhnya Matthew tapi bukan ia yang mendorongnya. **_**Thanks for the review.**_

**Warning : Lagi-lagi saya terpikir pair baru, GreeJap. Tolong sarannya, akankah saya membuat kisah mereka dalam cerita ini?**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing**_**.**

**Chapter 6 : ****Warum Gehst Du Nicht****Mir Die Wahrheit Sagen****?**

Kaoru dan Kiku segera turun dari taksi begitu kendaraan umum tersebut berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit. Ludwig terakhir turun dari taksi karena ia yang membayar. Setelah selesai membayar, Ludwig berjalan dengan santai di belakang kakak beradik yang terburu-buru memasuki Rumah Sakit untuk mencari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Kaoru sedikit kesal dengan sikap santai Ludwig disaat ada saudaranya yang sedang mengalami kecelakaan. Sedangkan Kiku tak berkomentar. Ia tahu Ludwig takkan berubah sikapnya meski Gilbert mengalami kecelakaan.

Ludwig berhenti berjalan saat ia sudah berdiri di depan ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Unit Gawat Darurat' di atas pintu. Ia ragu untuk masuk. Ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan ia buat saat melihat kakaknya nanti. Akankah ia menangis seperti yang biasa ia lihat di televisi? atau ia hanya akan diam tak bereaksi?

"Ludwig!" suara teriakan Kaoru membuat Ludwig mendorong pintu UGD, untuk mencari jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Kaoru dan Kiku berdiri. Saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Kiku, matanya mengikuti mata Kiku yang melihat ke arah tempat tidur.

Ia melihat Gilbert sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Gilbert memakai baju Rumah Sakit berwarna puutih, dan badannya diselimuti kain berwarna putih. Mulutnya ditutupi dengan _ventilator_, kepalanya dibalut oleh perban, dan ada beberapa luka di wajah Gilbert. Ludwig baru sadar betapa putih dan pucatnya Gilbert. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna putih di tempat tidur karena ia tidak melihat warna mata Gilbert yang merah dan warna bibir Gilbert yang tertutup oleh _ventilator._

Setelah melihat Gilbert, Ludwig tahu jawaban yang ia cari. Ia tidak bereaksi melihat Gilbert. Tak ada rasa sedih dan kasihan, dan tak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa Gilbert pantas mengalami hal seperti ini. Bagi Ludwig, ini adalah hukuman untuk Gilbert karena sudah menjauhkan ia dari orang tua mereka.

"Apa Anda keluarga dari Gilbert?" suara dari seseorang berpakaian jas dokter yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur membuat Ludwig mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Saya adiknya." jawab Gilbert.

"Nama saya Heracles. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Di sini saja, dok. Agar teman-teman saya juga bisa mendengarnya." jawab Ludwig sambil melirik Kaoru dan Kiku. Ludwig bisa melihat kakak beradik itu menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, saya akan menceritakan keadaan Gilbert." suasana sempat tegang dan hening. Kaoru penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan dokter, sementara Kiku berharap ia akan mendengar kabar baik nantinya. "Gilbert mengalami patah leher dan kaki, kakinya hampir lumpuh. Ia juga mengalami gegar otak. Mulai lusa, ia bisa dipindahkan dari UGD." Kaoru dan Kiku meghela nafas lega. Keadaan Gilbert tak separah yang mereka bayangkan. "Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

"Kapan Gilbert akan bangun?" Ludwig langsung menoleh ke arah Kiku saat mendengar suara Kiku bertanya.

"Saya tidak tahu kapan." jawaban Heracles membuat Kaoru yang tadinya menunduk melihat Gilbert langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Heracles. "Gilbert mengalami banyak patah tulang dan ia kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan saat operasi tadi kami sempat kehilangan dia. Sungguh beruntung ia masih bisa bernafas sekarang."

Ludwig terdiam mendengar jawaban Heracles. _Sempat kehilangan dia?_, tanpa sadar Ludwig mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. _Kenapa tak kau hilangkan saja dia?!_

" Baiklah, kami pulang dulu." kata Ludwig meredakan amarahnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan kembali kemari, bukan?" Ludwig berhenti berjalan saat mendengar pertanyaan Kiku.

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali saat ia sudah siuman saja." Kiku ingin protes dengan jawaban Ludwig tapi Ludwig sudah keluar dari ruangan. Kaoru menghela nafas kecewa melihat sikap Ludwig . ia tahu Ludwig tak suka dengan Gilbert. Tapi ia tak menyangka Ludwig akan bersikap sedingin ini.

"Apa Ludwig selalu bersikap sedingin ini pada Gilbert?" Kiku menganguk.

"Begitulah. Sebelum Kak Gilbert kecelakaan sepertinya mereka bertengkar." jawab Kiku dengan wajah sedih sambil melihat Gilbert yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Seandainya yang ada di tempat tidur ini adalah salah satu kakaknya, mungkin ia akan menangis. "Kak, bisakah kita minta Kak Yao untuk membantu Kak Gilbert? aku tak yakin Ludwig akan mengurus hal ini." pinta Kiku dengan wajah memelas sambil mengerutkan ujung baju Kaoru.

Kaoru tersenyum melihat sikap Kiku. Ia tahu adiknya akan bersikap sepeti anak kecil jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Ia mengelus rambut Kiku dan memeluknya. "Bisa, nanti kita tanyakan Kak Yao, ya. Sekarang kau pulang dulu saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Gilbert di sini."

Kiku menganguk pelan. Ia tersenyum karena senang kakaknya mau mendengarkan permintaannya. Mungkin Kaoru adalah kakak yang paling galak, tapi bagi Kiku, Kaoru adalah kakak yang paling ia sayangi. Kaoru lah yang menjaga dan menemani adik-adiknya jika Yao sedang bekerja setelah orang tua mereka meninggal. Kaoru juga sering menggantikan Yao bekerja jika Yao sedang sakit. Saat Xiao Mei bilang ia ingin berhenti sekolah dan akan bekerja, Kaoru melarangnya dengan alasan pemdidikan sangat penting untuknya. Kiku sangat sayang pada Kaoru. Dan ia ingin Ludwig juga menyayangi Gilbert seperti ia sayang pada Kaoru. Karena ia tahu betapa sayangnya Gilbert pada Ludwig.

X

"Kiku, hentikan! aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Kau jalan duluan saja! " Ludwig protes saat Kiku mendorong badannya dan menarik tangannya setelah mereka keluar dari pintu gerbang.

"Tidak! jika aku tidak memaksamu, kau tak mau pergi ke Rumah Sakit!" Ludwig terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Kiku adalah benar. Pagi hari ini Kiku marah pada Ludwig karena Ludwig tak kunjung kembali ke Rumah Sakit untuk membesuk Gilbert. Dan sekarang, Kiku memaksa Ludwig supaya ia mau ke Rumah Sakit. Ludwig tak mau ke Rumah Sakit. Ia tak mau menemui kakaknya. Ludwig yakin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan untuk Gilbert. Biarlah kakaknya menjalani hukuman, ia ingin bersantai di rumah.

Kiku kembali menarik tangan Ludwig saat mereka akan menaiki taksi. Selama perjalanan, Kiku dan Ludwig terdiam. Ludwig tak ingin bicara pada Kiku yang sudah memaksanya pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan Kiku lebih memilih diam karena jika ia bicara, ia akan terus memarahi dan menasehati Ludwig. Saat mereka sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit, Kiku tak perlu lagi memaksa Ludwig turun karena ia sudah turun duluan saat Kiku membayar taksi.

Ludwig berjalan lurus ke arah UGD, membuat Kiku menarik ujung baju Ludwig dan menariknya menuju lift. "Hei Kiku, ada apa? Kenapa menarikku?" Ludwig bingung karena Kiku menarik ujung baju dan memaksanya berjalan menuju lift.

"Kak Gilbert ada di lantai tiga, Ludwig-san." Kiku sedikit tersenyum saat melihat pintu lift terbuka, membuat mereka bisa segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai tiga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena Kak Kaoru yang menjaga Gilbert dari hari pertama Kak Gilbert masuk Rumah Sakit." mendengar nada bicara Kiku, Gilbert tahu Kiku masih marah padanya. Ia tak bertanya lagi pada Kiku meski ia masih penasaran kenapa mereka mau melakukannya.

Suara pintu lift terbuka membuat langkah Ludwig menjadi berat. Ia benar-benar tak ingin pergi menemui kakaknya. Haruskah ia menemui kakaknya sekarang? tak bisakah ia pergi saat kakaknya sudah sadar saja?

"Ludwig-san," suara Kiku yang memanggil nama Ludwig membuat Ludwig sadar dari lamunannya. Ludwig melihat di depannya ada sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan kaca yang membuat Ludwig bisa melihat isi kamar. Dari luar kamar, ia bisa melihat ada seseorang yang terlihat seperti sedang tidur di tempat tidur. Dari luar kamar, ia bisa melihat kakaknya. "ayo masuk." Ludwig melihat Kiku yang masih berdiri di sampingnya mengajak Ludwig untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Awalnya Ludwig tak menjawab ajakan Kiku. Namun saat ia melihat Kaoru di dalam ruangan, ia berjalan memasuki ruangan. Kaoru yang mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, melihat ke arah pintu. Dan saat ia melihat Ludwig, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat capek berubah menjadi senang. "Ludwig! akhirnya kau datang!"

"Siang Kak Kaoru, terima kasih sudah menjaga kakak saya." sapa Ludwig. Kaoru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. aku senang kau sudah datang. Sekarang aku bisa makan siang. Kiku, maukah kau menemaniku? biar Ludwig yang menjaga Gilbert." Ludwig sedikit kaget saat Kaoru berkata seperti itu dan menarik tangan Kiku untuk keluar dari ruangan. _Kak Kaoru akan membiarkanku sendirian menjaga Kak Gilbert disini?!_

"Ah, biar aku..." Ludwig ingin menolak namun tiba-tiba Kaoru memasang wajah galaknya.

"Tidak, tidak. kau adiknya, jadi kau yang menjaganya. Mengerti?" melihat wajah Kaoru, Ludwig tak bisa menolak. Ia menganguk dan membiarkan Kaoru dan Kiku pergi keluar kamar. Ludwig menarik kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan duduk. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak mungkin mengajak bicara kakaknya yang tak tahu kapan akan bangun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan wajah tidur kakaknya saja.

Sudah lama Ludwig tak melihat wajah tidur Gilbert. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah seminggu sebelum ia dan Gilbert pergi keluar dari rumah. Saat itu Gilbert memaksanya untuk membacakan dongeng yang Gilbert temukan di dalam gudang. Ludwig ingin menolaknya karena menurutnya tak pantas anak berumur empat belas tahun membacakan dongeng untuk anak berumur tujuh belas tahun. Namun karena Gilbert memaksa, Ludwig pun mau membacakan dongeng untuk kakaknya.

Gilbert meminta Ludwig membacakannya dengan penuh penghayatan, dan Ludwig menurut. Alhasil, Gilbert tertidur dengan pulas. Saat itu, Ludwig bisa melihat wajah Gilbert sedikit tersenyum. Gilbert bahkan memeluk Ludwig yang membuat Ludwig tertidur di pelukan kakaknya. Namun sekarang, Ludwig melihat wajah Gilbert tidak tersenyum seperti waktu itu. Sekarang wajah Gilbert terlihat sedih dan kesakitan. Tapi itu tak membuat Ludwig bersimpati. Ia bahkan tersenyum kecil.

_Bagaimana hukuman dari Tuhan, kak? apakah sakit?,_ Ludwig bertanya dalam hati pada kakaknya yang tidak memberi reaksi. Ludwig berharap, jika nanti kakaknya sadar, kakaknya akan sadar bahwa dirinya salah dan akan kembali ke runmah bersamanya.

"Permisi," Ludwig mendengar suara yang asing dari arah pintu, membuat matanya beralih dari tempat tidur menuju pintu. Ludwig melihat ada seorang pria berambut cokelat muda yang poninya dinaikkan, warna matanya berwarna hijau, dan Ludwig bisa melihat bekas luka di dahi orang tersebut. "benarkah ini kamar dari Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Ludwig baru pertama kali melihat orang tersebut. Ia ragu jika ia adalah salah satu orang di kota yang mengenal Gilbert. Karena Ludwig tak pernah bercerita pada orang lain bahwa Gilbert kecelakaan. Bahkan teman-temannya di sekolah tidak tahu. "Iya benar. Anda siapa?"

Orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju Ludwig dan saat ia berdiri di samping Ludwig, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Nama saya adalah Arjan de Vries, salam kenal. Saya adalah teman kerja Gilbert di proyek pembangunan kota."

_Kerja?_ "Maaf, tapi kakak saya belum bekerja. Ia masih kuliah. Mungkin anda salah orang." Arjan menggeleng.

"Tidak. saya tahu bahwa yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur ini adalah Gilbert, sahabat saya." Ludwig terdiam bingung. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kakaknya bekerja. "Kami sudah bersahabat sejak Gilbert mulai bekerja. Ia bilang kalau kami bisa akrab karena kami sama-sama punya adik. Andakah Ludwig-san, adik Gilbert?"

"Iya betul. Saya adiknya." Arjan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kakak anda sangat membanggakan anda di tempat kerja kami. Setiap hari ia selalu menceritakan tentang anda. Dan saat kami sadar tak ada cerita lagi dari dia sejak dua hari yang lalu, kami sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Gilbert. Maka dari itu tadi pagi saya pergi ke rumah anda. Tapi rumah anda kosong dan saya diberi tahu tetangga anda bahwa Gillbert mengalami kecelakaan. Saya segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit." Ludwig akhirnya tahu darimana Arjan tahu bahwa Gilbert mengalami kecelakaan. _Pasti Kak Yao. Tidak, tunggu! tadi dia bilang Kak Gilbert kerja?!_

"Hei Luddy! selamat siang!" tak lama, Ludwig mendengar suara Antonio.

"Toni, jangan berteriak! Ini di Rumah Sakit!" Ludwig juga mendengar suara Francis di belakang Antonio.

"Kak Antonio, Kak Francis, selamat siang." Ludwig membalas sapaan Antonio.

"Selamat siang." ternyata, Arjan juga menyapa mereka. Antonio dan Francis bingung karena mereka disapa oleh orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Eerrrmm... siang? anda siapa ya?" tanya Antonio.

"Nama saya Arjan de Vries, teman kerja Gilbert d proyek pembagunan kota." wajah Antonio dan Francis beubah pucat saat Arjan memperkenalkan diri. Ludwig sadar dengan reaksi Antonio dan Francis.

"Ada apa kak? kenapa wajah kakak berubah pucat?" wajah Antonio dan Francis semakin pucat saat Ludwig bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Wajah kami tidak pucat kan ya, Francis?" tanya Antonio sambil menyikut lengan Francis, membuat Francis menganguk. Ludwig tidak yakin dengan jawaban mereka. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sahabat kakaknya ini.

X

Jam di kamar pasien menunjukkan jam empat sore. Sebentar lagi jam besuk berakhir dan Ludwig ingin segera pulang. Sudah sepuluh menit, sejak Kiku mengantarkan Antonio dan Francis ke _lobby_ Rumah Sakit, sudah sepuluh menit juga Ludwig sendiri menunggu kakaknya di sini. Perasaannya masih tidak enak, karena ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh kakak dan dua sahabatnya. Ia ingin menanyakannya pada Kiku dan Kaoru tentang apa yang disembunyikan oleh Gilbert, namun reaksi kaka beradik itu sama. Hanya wajah pucat dan sikap yang gugup. Ludwig sedikit kesal dengan sikap mereka. Seolah-olah dirinya saja yang tak tahu apa-apa. Seolah-olah dirinya sendirilah yang tidak boleh tahu.

Tak lama, Ludwig mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Ludwig segera berdiri dari duduknya, "Kiku, lama sekali….. engkau.." kalimat Ludwig terputus saat ia tidak melihat Kiku di ambang pintu, melainkan perempuan berambut coklat panjang dengan bando di kepalanya. "Elizaveta?" tanya Ludwig bingung saat melihat sepupunya yang bekerja di luar negeri ada di sini.

"Luddy!" Elizaveta langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeluk Ludwig saat Ludwig mengenalinya. "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

"Bagaimana kau ada di sini?" Elizaveta melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Ludwig.

"Anak dari atasanku mengalami kecelakaan, dan ia meliburkan kantor selama satu minggu karena ia akan merawat anaknya. Jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk datang kemari. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku saat mereka bilang Gilbert kecelakaan! bagaimana dengan administrasi Rumah Sakit?"

"Kak Gilbert bilang bulan ini ayah memberi kami uang bulanan lebih. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada masalah dengan biaya Rumah Sakit."

"Ayah?" Elizaveta mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung. "Ayah siapa?"

Melihat sepupunya bingung, Ludwig ikut bingung. "Tentu saja ayahku! meski pisah rumah, ia tetap memberi kami uang tiap bulannya." Melihat Elizaveta terdiam, Ludwig masih bingung. "Kau tentu kenal ayahku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja Luddy. Tapi tak mungkin ayahmu yang memberi uang tiap bulannya. Ia sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu!" Ludwig terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yan dikatakan Elizaveta. "Ayahmu terkena hukuman mati tiga tahun yang lalu. Ayahmu yang tidak terima dengan itu kabur dari penjara dan bersembunyi di rumah. Gilbert yang tahu rumahnya akan diserbu polisi, membawamu keluar dari rumah dan tak kembali lagi karena ia tak mau para tetangga menjelekkanmu. Bukankah Gilbert sudah memberi tahumu?"

Ludwig menggeleng, "Tidak. Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Kau pasti bercanda, bukan? kalau ayahku sudah tidak ada, siapa yang memberiku uang tiap bulannya?"

"Tidak adakah yang memberi tahumu?"

"Brak!" suara benda jatuh dari arah pintu membuat Ludwig dan Elizaveta melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Francis berdiri seperti patung di ambang pintu.

"Francis!" bersamaan, Ludwig dan Elizaveta memanggil namanya.

"Eeerrm.. halo, Eli" sapa Francis dengan gugup.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? kau kan sahabatnya Gilbert, kenapa kau tak bisa melindungi Gilbert? lihat, Gilbert sampai kecelakaan karena mobilmu!" omel Elizaveta sambil menghampiri Francis.

"Maaf tuan putri, jika mobilku sudah membuat pangeranmu kecelakaan. tapi setidaknya aku membantunya! selama ia koma, aku yang menggantikan ia kerja di pagi hari!" tak terima dirinya dimarahi, Francis ikut emosi.

"Kerja?" Ludwig yang lagi-lagi merasa ada yang janggal bertanya pada Francis. "apa maksudnya dengan kerja, Kak Francis?" Francis yang tahu dirinya mengucapkan kalimat yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, Ludwig." melihat sikap gugup Francis, Ludwig memasang wajah marahnya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan?" tanya Ludwig yang membuat Francis menghindari kontak mata dengan mata Ludwig.

"Nngg…" Francis berusaha mencari kebohongan. Ia tak mungkin bicara hal yang sebenarnya pada Ludwig atau Gilbert akan marah!"

"JANGAN MAIN RAHASIA PADAKU! CEPAT KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" tanpa sadar, Ludwig berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang yang melewati kamar inap Gilbert melihat ke dalam.

"Ludwig-san, kenapa berteriak?" tak lama, Antonio dan Kiku datang. Kiku yang sedang menghampiri Ludwig sedikit kaget karena Ludwig menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hei Kiku, kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan? cepat beritahu aku apa yang kalian sembunyikan! aku berhak tahu karena aku adiknya Gilbert!" Kiku melihat mata marah Ludwig. Ia tahu kali ini Ludwig sangat serius.

"Justru karena kau adiknya, kami tidak bisa member tahumu, Luddy." Kiku sedikit lega saat mendengar suara Antonio dari belakangnya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Ludwig dari kerah bajunya. "Karena Gilbert sangat sayang padamu, dan memohon pada kami agar kami merahasiakannya darimu atau kau pasti akan sedih. Tentu saja kami tak bisa menolaknya."

"Sekarang kakakku sedang koma dan tak tahu kapan akan bangun. Jadi bisa beritahu aku?" pinta Ludwig sambil bertatap mata dengan Antonio.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harap kau tidak kaget mendengar cerita ini.

"Cepat beritahu!"

Antonio menelan ludahnya sebelum ia memulai ceritanya. "Ayahmu adalah Bandar narkoba. Setiap bulan ia dan ibumu pergi ke luar kota untuk pergi menghindari polisi. Gilbert tahu itu. Ia ingin pergi dari rumah bersamamu Karena ia takut kau akan memakai narkoba. Tapi saat ia melihat betapa senangnya kau saat ayahmu membelikan oleh-oleh, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sering bertengkar dengan ayahnya karena ia ingin ayahnya berhenti menjual demi kebaikanmu. Tapi ayahmu tak mau dengan alas an bahwa itu adalah mata pencahariannya. Akhirnya Gilbert memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya saja."

"Dan ternyata hari itu tiba. Tiga tahun yang lalu, polisi sudah mengetahui perbuatan ayahmu dan menangkapnya. Namun ternyata ayahmu kabur dan menjadi buronan polisi. Ayahmu bersembunyi di rumah. Gilbert tahu ayahnya menjadi buronan. Ia juga tahu kalau tetangga sudah mulai menjelekkan dirinya dan kau. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, memulai hidup baru bersamamu. Ia tak mau hidup dari uang haram lagi. Untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan mulai bekerja sendiri. Ia tak ingin kau tahu cerita ini karena ia tak ingin kejadian ini mempengaruhi belajarmu. Maaf jika kami menyembunyikannya selama ini."

Ludwig mematung mendengarnya. "Bohong.." ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Bohong.." ia juga tak percaya bahwa ayahnya adalah Bandar narkoba. Ia juga tak percaya kakaknya membawanya keluar dari rumah untuk melindunginya. "Kau bohong, Antonio!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Luddy. Aku sudah jujur padamu." badan Ludwig lemas. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… tapi… ia telah memisahkanku dari ayah."

"Itu supaya kau tidak ikut terlibat dengan pemeriksaan polisi."

"Ia juga yang selalu bertengkar dan melukai ayah…"

"Itu karena ia melindungimu dari ayahmu.

"Tapi… tapi… aku sudah berbuat jahat padanya…" kali ini Antonio tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ludwig. "Aku juga yang sudah bilang padanya untuk menghilang saja. Aku sudah jahat padanya tanpa tahu bahwa ia melakukan ini untukku…" tanpa sadar, Ludwig menangis. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Gilbert yang dipasangi infus. "Maafkan aku kak, maafkan aku…" ucap Ludwig sambil menangis di tangan Gilbert.

Dan untuk pertama kainya, Ludwig menangisi kakaknya, berharap kakaknya bangun agar ia bisa memeluknya

**Sekarang jam berapa? 00:07? hm… **_**anyway**_**, saya merasa saya membuat tokoh Ludwig yang jahat di chapter ini, hohoho. Dan maaf jika chapter ini berakhir jelek dan aneh (?). Dari chapter ini sudah tahu kan siapa sekretaris Arthur? **

**Chapter selanjutnya aka nada dua chapter mengenai Jones bersaudara, meski saya tak tahu kapan akan meng-**_**publish**_**nya. **

**Saran dan kritik diterima. ** _**So, R&R please **___


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, Arisa is here. Maaf kalau chapter ini update nya lebih lama daripada biasanya dikarenakan ospek jurusan yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Saya sampai nangis karena gak kuat *maaf lagi-lagi saya curhat. **

**Saya juga sempat tak ada ide untuk chapter tujuh ini dan membuat fanfic yang lain, hehe. Meski begitu, saya bertekad untuk membuat cerita ini hingga tamat.**

**HetaliaFeliciano**** : terima kasih atas dukungan anda, **_**thanks for the review.**_

**Unknowners**** : wah, maafkan saya. Kali ini apa sudah benar? **_**thanks for the review.**_

_**Warning**_** : typo. Karena dari awal chapter hingga terakhir kesalahan saya ini masih bisa belum saya hilangkan jadi harap maklum.**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 7 : Where are my brother? (part 1)**

Meski ada larangan untuk berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit, Arthur tidak peduli. Begitu ia menguci mobilnya, ia segera berlari menuju Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena rasa takut yang menyerangnya. Ia takut apa yang terjadi pada anaknya saat pihak sekolah memberi tahu bahwa Matthew jatuh dari atap sekolah.

"Alfred!" jantung Arthur semakin cepat berdetak saat melihat Alfred sedang duduk di bangku depan ruang operasi dengan wajah penuh luka dan darah di bajunya. Alfred menoleh saat mendengar suara ayah angkatnya. " Alfred! Kau tidak apa-apa? kenapa wajahmu? ada yang sakit?" tanya Arthur panik sambil duduk bersimpuh di depan Alfred dan mengelus wajah Alfred.

Tangan Alfred gemetaran saat Arthur menggenggam erat tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Artie. Aku baik-baik saja. Matthew yang kesakitan. Matthew yang…" suara Alfred mulai bergetar. " Mattie yang kesakitan, Artie. Darahnya banyak sekali… dan badannya perlahan menjadi dingin…"

Arthur memeluk Alfred, berusaha menenangkannya. " Tenang, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu ada apa dengan luka di wajahmu?"

"Mereka bilang Mattie bunuh diri, Artie." Arthur mematung mendengarnya. "Tidak ada orang lain di atap sekolah selain Mattie. Tapi aku tak yakin Mattie akan melakukan itu. ia tak mungkin melakukan itu, bukan? aku sampai memukul mereka yang bilang Mattie sungguhan bunuh diri. Karena itu tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Alfred ketakutan. Arthur memeluk Alfred lebih erat dan mengelus rambutnya. "….aku takut, ayah." ucap Alfred dengan nada bergetar dan kemudian menangis.

Arthur tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Saat Alfred memanggilnya ayah, itu artinya Alfred sedang benar-benar ketakutan. "Aku ada disini, Alfred…"

X

Alfred tertidur pulas di pangkuan Arthur. Dan Arthur, tidak henti-hentinya mengelus rambut Alfred agar ia tidak menangis lagi. Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu pintu ruang operasi terbuka, namun tak ada tanda lampu yang menyala di atas pintu akan mati.

Arthur capek fisik dan pikiran. Ia capek fisik karena tanpa sadar ia bilang bahwa kantor akan diliburkan selama seminggu dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit. Ia capek pikiran karena terus memikirkan Matthew. Anak angkat bungsunya memang sering dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Tapi itu karena sakit. Belum pernah ia dirawat karena jatuh. Apalagi jatuh dari atap sekolah.

Ia sangat kaget saat Alfred bilang bahwa kemungkinan Matthew bunuh diri. Ia takut jika memang itu benar kenyataannya, artinya ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Ia gagal memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman pada Matthew. Ia gagal melindungi Matthew. Sedari tadi, ia mencari tahu apa dan dimana salah dia. Apa ia kurang perhatian pada Matthew? apa ia kurang menyenangkan hati Matthew?

Arthur bingung harus bagaimana. Ia bingung harus belajar dari siapa untuk bisa menjadi seorang ayah. Ia tidak mempunyai ayah sejak kecil. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa sosok ayah karena yang ia ingat adalah ayahnya selalu menemani ia sebelum tidur dan selalu membacakan dongeng untuknya. Ia sudah mencari sosok ayah sejak kecil, yang berujung ia menyadari bahwa ia tertarik pada laki-laki dan tidak bisa mencintai perempuan. Ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak. Namun saat melihat Matthew, hatinya tergerak untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Dan sekarang, saat mendengar kemungkinan Matthew bunuh diri, ia menyesali keputusannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengadopsi Alfred dan Matthew. Seharusnya ia mengadopsi anak lain agar Alfred dan Matthew bisa diadopsi oleh orang lain yang lebih baik dari dia. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Matthew. ia tidak pantas menjadi ayah Matthew.

Ia memang pernah menanyakan kepada Alfred dan Matthew seperti apa ayah mereka. Dan dengan mata berbinar, mereka menjawab, "Papa adalah orang yang hebat! ia bisa menerbangkan kami ke angkasa! ia juga bisa membuatkan kami masakan yang enak!" Arthur pernah mencobanya. Ia pernah mengangkat kedua anak angkatnya tinggi, seolah mereka terbang. Namun sepertinya tinggi Arthur lebih pendek daripada ayah kandung mereka karena mereka mengeluh mereka terbang di tempat yang pendek. Dan untuk masakan, itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Arthur, meski ia sudah latihan beribu kali.

Mungkin jika Matthew sungguhan bunuh diri, Arthur sadar ia harus mengubah sikapnya. Ia harus bisa menjadi ayah yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? apa ia harus berhenti bekerja di kantor dan bekerja di rumah atau ia harus belajar memasak?.

"Ping!" Artur langsung menengok ke arah pintu saat melihat lampu di atas pintu mati. Tak lama, keluarlah seorang pria mengenakan baju operasi sedang melepaskan maskernya. Dan di belakang pria itu keluarlah beberapa orang yang memakai baju operasi juga sedang mendorong tempat tidur. Arthur dapat melihat Matthew ada di tempat tidur itu sedang memejamkan matanya seolah tertidur. ia ingin segera menghampiri Matthew untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Namun ia sadar, Alfred masih tidur di pangkuannya.

"Alfred, bangun! operasi sudah selesai!" Arthur memukul pelan pipi Alfred agar ia bangun. Alfred mulai membuka matanya. Ia duduk dengan benar, namun pandangannya masih kosong. "Matthew sedang dibawa ke kamar. Kau pergi dulu saja nanti aku menyusul." mendengar nama adiknya sedang dibawa ke kamar membuat Alfred tersadar penuh dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mattie!" Alfred berusaha mengejar orang-orang berbapakaian baju operasi yang membawa adiknya. Melihat Alfred sudah berhasil mengejar, Arthur menghela nafas lega.

"Dok, bagaimana dengan operasi Matthew?" tanya Arthur pada orang yang berpakaian baju operasi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Orang itu memperhatikan Arthur, "Anda keluarganya?"

"Iya, saya ayahnya." Orang itu melihat mata Arthur yang serius saat menjawab namun juga terlihat capek. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Mari kita bicarakan sambil duduk, Tuan Jones." kata orang itu yang kemudian duduk di samping kiri Arthur.

"Maaf, nama marga saya Kirkland. Matthew adalah anak angkat saya."

"Maaf! Saya sadar anda sangat berbeda dengan Matthew namun saya ragu apa anda benar…"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak penting. Ceritakan saja bagaimana dengan keadaan Matthew."

Orang itu tersenyum lalu memberikan tangan kanannya, "perkenalkan nama saya Sadiq Annan, dokter yang menganani operasi Matthew."

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur menjabat tangan Sadiq.

"Jadi, Matthew jatuh dari atap dengan posisi terlentang, membuat tulang punggungnya retak. Kepalanya juga terbentur keras dan mengalami gegar otak. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan maaf, kami sempat kehilangan dia.". Mata Arthur terbelak mendengar penjelasan dari Sadiq

"….kehi….langan?"

"Iya, tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan bisa membawanya kembali. Saat jatuh ia tertimpa sebagian pagar atap sekolah yang membuat tubuh bagian dada memar. Dengan melihat keadaannya, saya tak tahu sampai kapan ia aka bertahan."

"Boleh saya tanya sesuatu, Dok?" Arthur menunggu jawaban dari Sadiq. Dan saat ia melihat Sadiq menganguk, ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "apa mungkin Matthew bunuh diri?"

Sadiq terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Arthur. "Berat untuk saya jawab tapi maaf, iya." sesaat Arthur merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Menurut laporan yang saya terima, di potongan pagar yang menimpa Matthew terdapat sidik jari Matthew. Diperkirakan sebelum meloncat ia berpegangan pada pagar yang ternyata pagar tersebut juga ikut terjatuh. Sehingga saat Matthew terjatuh ke tanah, potongan pagar juga menimpa badannya…"

Sadiq masih berbicara namun Arthur tidak bisa mendengarnya. Pikirannya kosong setelah ia mendengar dari Sadiq bahwa Matthew memang bunuh diri. Dadanya sakit, dan ia ingin menangis. Tapi sayang, tak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Sadiq yang melihat keadaan Arthur tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. ia sudah pernah melihat reaksi keluarga pasiennya yang bunuh diri namun ia tak pernah melihat reaksi yang sedingin ini. "Tuan Kirkland, saya…"

"Maaf, dok, saya ingin diam sebentar…"

"Baiklah. Saya hanya ingin pamit karena harus kembali bekerja. Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin saya berikan…"

Arthur merasa Sadiq memegang tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya. Arthur melihat Sadiq menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangannya, sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga dan berwarna biru. "Ini apa, dok?" Arthur mendongakkan kepalanya agar melihat wajah Sadiq.

"Sebelum operasi, saya menemukan itu ada di tangan Matthew. Mungkin ini punya Matthew maka dari itu saya kembalikan pada anda. " Arthur menatap bingung benda yang ia pegang sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melihat jepit rambut ini sebelumnya. Ia juga yakin ini bukan milik Alfred. Kedua anaknya tak suka memakai jepit rambut, apalagi yang berbentuk bunga.

_Atau jangan-jangan… ini punya pacarnya Matthew! jangan-jangan, Matthew bunuh diri karena cinta?!,_ tanpa sadar wajah Arthur memerah karena tak bisa membayangkan Matthew bersama perempuan lain. "Aku harus Tanya Alfred, ia pasti tahu sesuatu."

X

Setelah para suster dan dokter keluar dari ruangan, Alfred tak henti-hentinya menggenggam erat tangan Matthew. Tidak seperti Alfred yang bajunya masih kotor dengan noda darah, Matthew kini terlihat bersih. Memang ada perban di kepalanya, namun sudah tidak ada noda darah di wajahnya. Mata yang Alfred lihat terakhir kali sedang memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong kini terpejam. Matthew terlihat tidur dengan tenang di tempat tidur, namun itu yang membuat Alfred tambah khawatir. Alfred takut mata Matthew takkan terbuka lagi.

"Mattie… Mattie…" berkali-kali Alfred memanggil nama adiknya agar terbangun. Ia tidak kuat melihat keadaan Matthew. ia juga tak bisa membayangkan ia kehilangan Matthew. terlebih saat teman-temannya bilang bahwa Matthew bunuh diri. Ia tidak percaya, ia yakin Matthew tidak akan bunuh diri. Karena ia selalu merasa kehidupan Matthew baik-baik saja. Matthew selalu tersenyum padanya, dan tak pernah mengeluh. Alfred sampai menyangka kehidupan Matthew sempurna karena tidak ada masalah. Jadi, tak mungkin sseorang yang mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna bunuh diri, bukan?

"Alfred," tak lama, Alfred mendengar suara Arthur memanggilnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan Arthur sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun Alfred tak bereaksi. Ia masih melihat Matthew sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya, ia mendongak ke atas. "ganti bajumu. Bajumu kotor dan kau bau keringat.

Mendengar ayahnya mengeluh Alfred melepas genggaman tangannya. "Iya." jawabnya malas. Ia berdiri dan melepas bajunya untuk diganti dengan yang baru. Arthur duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Alfred. Ia melihat ke arah Matthew. Arthur tersenyum sedih saat melihat wajah tenang Matthew.

"Hei, Alfred."

"Ya?"

"Apa Matthew sudah punya pacar?"

Alfred langsung menoleh ke arah Arthur saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Ha?! kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Arthur membuka tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga pada Alfred. "Kata Dokter ini ada pada tangan Matthew sebelum ia dioperasi. Kemungkinan Matthew menggenggamnya saat terjatuh. Apa ini punya Matthew?" Alfred memperhatikan dengan seksama benda yang sedang diperlihatkan ayahnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Matthew memakai jepitan seperti itu. Namun ia merasa pernah melihat jepit rambut itu entah dimana. Dan saat ia ingat dimana ia pernah melihat jepit rambut itu, Alfred merebut jepit rambut itu dari Arthur.

"Natalya…"

X

Meski baru sehari, berita tentang jatuhnya Matthew sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak hanya murid, guru pun ikut membicarakannya. Mereka percaya bahwa Matthew bunuh diri karena saat Matthew terjatuh, tidak ada orang di atas atap. Tapi mereka tak berani mengakuinya atau Alfred akan menyerang mereka. Para murid yang biasanya menyapa ramah Alfred, hari ini tidak berani menyapa karena mereka tahu suasana hati Alfred sedang buruk.

Apalagi pagi ini. Mereka dapat melihat Alfred sedang marah besar saat mereka melihat Alfred memasuki sekolah dengan wajah marah dan tidak tersenyum sedkitpun seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Alfred berjalan cepat memasuki sekolah. Namun ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat ia melihat orang yang sedang ia cari ada di lapangan, ia meghampiri orang tersebut. "NATALIE!" saat Alfred sudah di dekatnya, Alfred berteriak memanggil namanya.

Natalya yang tadinya sedang berbincang bersama teman sekelasnya menengok ke sumber suara. Ia terkejut saat melihat Alfred berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah marah. "Alfred?" Natalya makin terkejut saat Alfred menarik tangan kanannya dan memaksanya berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya. "Hei Alfred, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diam dan ikut aku!" jawab Alfred dengan nada marah. Natalya ingin protes kembali namun saat ia melihat wajah marah Alfred ia sadar jika ia protes sekarang, ia akan dalam bahaya. Langkah Alfred terhenti saat ia dan Natalya sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Alfred berbalik badan agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Natalya.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Natalya bertanya dengan nada hati-hati karena ia sadar Alfred sedang memandangnya tajam dan Natalya sedikit takut dengan tatapan Alfred. Alfred tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Natalya. Saat Natalya melihat jepit rambut pemberian kakaknya ada di tangan Alfred, wajahnya berbinar. "Jepit rambutku! Dimana kau menemukan ini? aku kehilangan benda ini dari kemarin."

Natalya ingin mengambil jepit rambutnya, namun Alfred langsung menjauhkannya. "Dimana? kau mau tahu dimana aku menemukan ini? aku menemukan ini di tangan Matthew, Natalie!" Natalya mentup matanya karena ia terkejut Alfred membentaknya. "Dan kau mau tahu apa mauku padamu? Aku ingin kau jelaskan kenapa ini ada di tangan Matthew dan ada apa kau memanggil Matthew ke atap sekolah kemarin!" Alfred terus membentaknya dan Natalya tambah takut. Sisi gelap Alfred yang galak dan kejam jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berusaha melukai adiknya muncul.

"Aku… tak tahu kenapa itu ada di tangan Matthew…" jawab Natalya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Oh, bukankah kemarin kau memanggilnya ke atap sekolah untuk mendorongnya?" tanya Alfred sinis.

"Bukan!" Natalya langsung membantah. "Aku berani sumpah aku tidak mendorongnya!" kini Natalya bertatap muka dengan Alfred. Meski ia masih merasa takut tapi ia tidak ingin Alfred salah paham padanya. "Aku memanggilnya kemarin ke atap untuk minta maaf pada Matthew karena aku pernah berkata kasar padanya, hanya itu!"

"Lalu kenapa jepit rambutmu ada di tangan Matthew?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu! Saat aku pergi ke atap aku masih memakainya. Dan setelah selesai berbicara pada Matthew aku kembali ke kelas dan merasa jepit rambutku hilang. Aku ingin memeriksa ke atap namun saat aku baru keluar dari kelas terdengar suara keras dari lapangan. Saat aku melhat ke lapangan, aku sudah melihat Matthew berlumuran darah… karena itu aku tidak berani pergi ke atap dan memilih untuk tetap di dalam kelas…"

Suasana sempat hening. Alfred masih ragu apakah ia bisa mempercayai Natalya sedangkan Natalya menatap Alfred dengan tatapan serius, berharap Alfred bisa mempercayainya. Tak lama, terdengar suara bel masuk. Alfred menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju Natalya. Natalya menutup matanya karena takut apa yang akan Alfred lakukan padanya.

"Aku harap aku bisa mempercayaimu, Natalie." Natalya membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Alfred di telinga kirinya. Ia melihat Alfred kini berjalan menjauhinya. Ia juga melihat kini jepit rambutnya ada di saku bajunya. Tiba-tiba Natalya terjatuh karena merasa kakinya sangat lemas.

"Astaga, aku harap aku tidak melihat sisi gelap Alfred lagi…" harapnya dalam hati.

X

Di dalam ruang inap Matthew pada malam hari hanya terdengar suara mesin dan suara jari Arthur yang sedang menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Sesekali ia berhenti mengetik, melihat Matthew yang masih koma, kemudian melanjutkan mengetik lagi. Terkadang, ia berhenti mengetik untuk melihat Alfred yang sedang tidur di sofa.

Sejak Matthew dirawat di Rumah Sakit, Arthur dan Alfred juga ikut menginap di Rumah Sakit dengan alasan masakan di kantin Rumah Sakit jauh lebih sehat daripada masakan mereka. Mereka hanya pulang jika ingin mandi. Terlebih seminggu sudah berlalu dan itu artinya Arthur sudah harus mulai bekerja. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia pulang lebih cepat agar bisa segera ke Rumah Sakit dan menjaga Matthew. ia juga membawa dokumen-dokumen perusahaan ke Rumah Sakit agar ia bisa bekerja di Rumah Sakit.

Banyak pegawainya yang bilang pada Arthur bahwa mereka sedih dan turut prihatin dengan kecelakaan Matthew. Terutama sekretarisnya, Elizaveta yang bercerita bahwa sepupunya juga sedang mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Arthur senang dengan perhatian dari teman-teman kantornya, namun hatinya belum tenang karena hingga sekarang Matthew belum membuka matanya. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Matthew belum membuka matanya.

"Ah…" merasa matanya kini sudah sangat lelah, Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan melepas kacamata yang selalu ia pakai saat ia bekerja. Ia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka dua. "Akh, sudah jam segini?!" Arthur sendiri kaget saat ia tahu sudah lebih dari empat jam ia berada di depan laptop. Arthur berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Matthew. ia mengelus rambut Matthew kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Selamat tidur." ucapnya lalu kembali ke sofa dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Alfred.

Arthur tahu mengatakan itu pada orang yang sudah tertidur lebih dari seminggu tidak ada artinya. Namun ia berharap jika ia melakukan hal yang selalu ia lakukan pada Matthew setiap sebelum tidur, Matthew akan terbangun dari tidurnya pada keesokan paginya.

Dan Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doa Arthur hari ini. Alfred terbangun karena merasa kedinginan. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam enam. Ia berusaha bangun sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat sekolah. Setelah sudah cukup kuat, ia turun dari sofa dan melihat ke arah tempat tidur Matthew untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Betapa terkejutnya Alfred saat melihat adiknya sudah bangun sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Mattie!" Alfred berteriak memanggil nama adiknya sambil berlari ke tempat tidur Matthew. Teriakan Alfred membuat Arthur yang tadinya tidur di sebelah Alfred terbangun dan membuat Matthew langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Alfred langsung memeluk Matthew saat ia sudah berada di sebelah tempat tidur. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Mattie…" kata Alfred dengan air mata bahagianya.

Mendengar kalimat Alfred, Arthur langsung turun dari sofa dan menghampiri tempat tidur. Melihat Matthew sudah sadar dan kini sedang dipeluk oleh Alfred, tanpa sadar Arthur menangis dan ikut memeluk Matthew. "Matthew! syukurlah kau sudah sadar, nak…" Arthur dan Alfred sama-sama menangis bahagia saat mengetahui Matthew sudah sadar. Namun tak ada reaksi dari Matthew. ia hanya terdiam sambil melihat kakak dan ayahnya menangis.

Alfred sadar dengan sikap aneh Matthew. ia melepas pelukannya dan bertanya pada Matthew, "Matt? kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lalu, dengan tatapan bingung Matthew menjawab, "Kalian siapa?"

**Boleh jujur sedikt? saya rasa chapter ini bukanlah chapter terbaik yang pernah saya buat. Jadi maaf jika anda masih menemukan typo dan merasa cerita di chapter ini sedikit aneh.**

**Kritik dan saran saya terima. **_**So, R & R please.**_


End file.
